


A Twist of Fate : Retold

by TiberiumSoul



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiumSoul/pseuds/TiberiumSoul
Summary: What starts as a meeting between the Good Hunter and a Keeper of the Old Lords becomes something much more...Follow Gaile and Nerco on a journey across all the world of Bloodborne from the underground catacombs of Ailing Loran, to the decrepit halls of Cainhurst Castle as they do battle with the Great Ones themselves to ensure their freedom from an accursed age old prophecy





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunter, Gaile, meets a most unusual person in Nerco, a Keeper of the Old Lords who seems to have knowledge of the First Hunters, what secrets does this ageless beauty with eyes of violet know? Only time will tell...

**The decrepit halls of Ailing Loran were home to many things that even the most experienced of Hunters were right to fear.**

It hadn't been more than a few weeks since Gaile Arkenmire; a friend of Eileen the Crow, Hunter of Hunters, though the term was used lightly to say the least, had acquired the holy chalice that opened the path for him to explore the forbidden labyrinth that lay dormant beneath the city of Yharnam.

Gaile was a young Hunter of the Dream, who had faced much adversity in his time spent prowling the moonlit streets of the city, dealing a swift but merciless death to any beast that dared rear its ugly head in his presence.

He was clad in the traditional black of the many Hunters that came before him but also adorning his form was a Crowfeather mantle worn by the Hunters of Hunters, and while Gaile himself was not among their ranks he still liked the clothing accessory.

Elsewhere in the Halls of the labyrinth another far older being was waiting for her latest opponent to arrive...

Sensing something dark and foreboding was ahead, Gaile took some time to gather himself when a shifting of rubble nearby alerted him to the presence of pack of beasts that had been stalking him through the halls waiting for their chance to end this Hunter's life, "Well well... It seems I have guests to entertain." Gaile spoke out to the largest beast in the group whilst readying his weapons.

In his left hand, a long barreled pistol that he found while exploring the Forsaken Castle Cainhurst, its name was Evelyn.

In his right hand, a staple weapon in the Hunter arsenal, a large curved blade on a folding hinge, one edge meant to cleave and hack beasts limb from limb, the other a sawback meant to inflict grievous wounds that no beast could hope to survive for very long, this was the Hunter's Sawcleaver.

The massive beast was walking bipedal on its hind legs, it's silver fur alight with arcing blue lightning seeing this alone told Gaile all too well that he was facing a Darkbeast.

He could recall facing only one and that thing had only been a shadow of what he was to face here.

The Darkbeast of Hypogean Gaol, Paarl had been a great challenge despite the fact that all that remained of him were his animated bones seemingly called back to life by the mere presence of the Hunter that had set foot within his resting place.

It had suddenly returned to life whilst he was seeking passage to Old Yharnam.

With a deafening roar that reverberated off of the walls of the labyrinth the Abhorrent Darkbeast charged at Gaile who deftly sidestepped its attack, an onslaught of viscous swipes of claws like blades that could have easily rent the young Hunter's head from his shoulders. Seeing his opportunity to kill the beast that was currently making its best effort to kill him Gaile dashed forward and quickly slashed through the beast's side dealing a wound that would over time be its end but this seemed to interest the beast and what happened next surprised Gaile, It stopped its attack and ordered its followers to stay back that it may converse with this Hunter that wanted to end his life with as little pain as possible,  **"Have you got a screw loose? Or is it your animal intuition?"**  The Darkbeast spoke out, catching Gaile by complete surprise.

The Darkbeast sneered at Gaile, revealing its three inch long canines. before glancing down at his now festering wound and then to the unfolded Sawcleaver in the Hunter's right hand,  ** _"_ Poison? Oh you are a sick puppy. You drink the blood of half the town and now THIS!? You Hunters are the real killers!"** It roared once more before attacking again, this time allowing its pack mates to join the assault.

The fighting was fierce, but it was short lived as the Darkbeast stood alone among the bodies of twelve of his thirteen pack mates that now lie dead in pools of their own foetid blood and the only female in the group, his mate, was about to join them at this Hunter's hand.

The Darkbeast rushed forward to stop it but in the blink of an eye Gaile's free hand had become as a spearhead of flesh and bone that punched into the Female's chest grabbing a hold of the only thing it could find, her beating heart.

With a great spray of blood and a pained howl the female was thrown aside bleeding profusely from a wound she wouldn't survive, Her still beating heart clutched in Gaile's blood soaked hand, its once furious panicked beating slowing to a weak pulse and finally coming to a halt as the female succumbed to blood loss.

Seeing this, the Darkbeast let out a roar of anguish and rushed him intent on killing him before the poison could do its work,  **"Die... DIE!..DIE!"**  The great beast roared again,  **"Hunters are killers nothing less!"**  It continued to roar as it charged and attacked making the poison in its blood spread faster and faster,  **"And now you Hunters have more blood on your hands!"**  it roared and charged one last time and was finally cut down as the Hunter unleashed everything he had against his mighty foe swinging his Sawcleaver and firing shot after shot from his Evelyn some enhanced with Bone Marrow Ash to further strengthen their impact as his larger adversary's pace began to slow due to the poison.

The Darkbeast took one final swing at the Hunter and missed his neck by mere centimetres but still scoring his first and only hit across the Hunter's chest earning a grunt of pain from Gaile, and before falling to its knees it let out one last pitiful lament,  **"Rancid beasts every last one of us..."**  It said weakly, moments later Gaile removed its head with a single well placed slash from his Sawcleaver.

Gaile took what time he had to catch his breath, before nonchalantly reaching into the lining of his coat and taking out a self injecting syringe filled with a viscous red liquid, he paused for only a moment before slamming it into his thigh.

With a sickening hiss, its contents injected into his bloodstream as the deep gashes in his chest began to glow with an otherworldly orange light and knit themselves together leaving no evidence that they were ever there. Save for the tears in his shirt left by his fallen foe, "I have to admit... That wasn't in any way easy, and I'd rather not do that again" Gaile said to no one in particular as he walked toward a set of intricately carved oak doors that at one time were barred off but now were accessible and allowing him entrance to the next chamber of the labyrinth.

What awaited him inside both captivated him and struck a fear in him that could only be put in place by an angry Eileen.

It was gaptivating at least, until he had to roll to the side to avoid catching a fireball with his face, his assailant was clad in white sinewy armor the likes of which he'd never seen and he could tell from the shape of the person's figure and the way they walked that they were obviously female.

Fear of the fire that this woman commanded, it wasn't normal in any way and it was right at that moment, that he remembered something Gehrman had once told him,  _"The Moon is close, it will be a long hunt tonight..." He said with a pause before continuing "Should the beasts loom large and threaten to crush your spirits... Seek a holy chalice as every Hunter and Huntress before you has, A holy chalice will reveal the entrance to the Tomb of the Gods where Hunters and Huntresses partake in communion," Gehrman finished "And before I forget, Gaile, should you go exploring in the Tomb of the Gods... You should mind your surroundings and beware of the Keepers."_  Remembering what Gehrman had told him, reality came rushing back and he rolled forward dodging another barrage of fireballs and blasts of searing fire before standing at the ready, "Can I assume you're one of the Keepers that Gehrman mentioned?" This seemed to interest the woman as she stopped tipping her hooded head to one side before she spoke, "I Am, what of it?" the Keeper spoke in a cold and calculated manner as though she wanted to avoid showing any emotion whatsoever.

Gaile took a moment to think of a response as the Keeper of the Old Lords stood patiently awaiting his reply, "I ask simply because I don't see a reason for you to attack me, I mean no harm to whatever It is your protecting." Gaile said as she nodded in understanding before taking a single step forward, "How do you know Gehrman?" She asked this time with a curious tone to her voice, "He's my mentor... Well one of them, the other one died very recently." He replied as She advanced again, this time not stopping, "I am sorry for your loss but I simply cannot allow you, A Hunter past this point!" She said whilst swinging her sword sending a shockwave of fire hurtling toward him, "Then I apologize for doing what I must, because I can't afford to have you stop me." Gaile said firing the last shot he had in his Evelyn striking the Keeper center of mass on her visor knocking it from her head though her hood remained in place.

This put the keeper off balance and allowed Gaile to kick her legs out from beneath her, landing square on her back before she could get up the Hunter levelled his Sawcleaver at her neck ready to deal the death blow should she try anything. "Do you yield?" at this notion she lets out an audible scoff "As if! You haven't beaten me yet boy!" she yells kicking his Sawcleaver away so that she can get up and in the same display of brutality as he showed to the fallen Darkbeast's mate she spears her hand into his chest although she doesn't grab onto anything she simply rips her hand back out throwing him across the small arena and in doing so, spraying his blood everywhere.

Having great difficulty breathing Gaile realizes that she's punctured one of his lungs reaching into his coat again to procure another blood vial he finds that their missing, "You wouldn't be looking for these now would you my keen little Hunter?" The Keeper asks holding up his satchel of blood vials. The Hunter nods unable to speak due to his injuries "You're strong, I'll give you that, but your journey ends here little Hunter, I'll give you one final chance to turn back, I suggest you take it." She says tossing him a single blood vial which he catches and immediately puts to use.

Drawing in a deep breath and recovering from a hacking fit as fresh air fills his regenerating lungs he looks her in her eyes with an expression tgat conceded his defeat, "Alright... I'll go but don't think you've seen the last of me and before I forget.. My name... It's Gaile, Gaile Arkenmire." He says as She nods to him and with a wave of her hand the nightmare fog that kept him trapped in her arena is dispelled, "Nerco. Now go, and I suggest you don't return because I won't be so merciful the next time we meet." She said as He walked out of the room looking over his shoulder to see the Keeper sit down in a cushioned stone throne and cross one leg over the other before the doors shut and lock themselves

Gaile let out a groan of mild annoyance at the turnout of events, "I'll have to try and find another way to explore the labyrinth because while Nerco can be reasoned with for the most part She's unwilling to let me pass, and I'd rather not kill her, I couldn't make out much more of her face than the violet shade of her eyes, but I have to say she has a certain mysterious beauty to her." He thought aloud as he started to walk away, unaware that The Keeper, Nerco had heard every word through the doors.  _"Oh, Little Hunter, you're going to find that past me is the only way forward..."_  Nerco thinks to herself, It would be many long years before she ever saw the young Hunter again.

The years pass her by as do Hunters and Huntresses hoping to make their mark in the Lower Catacombs of Ailing Loran that She is tasked with guarding, only for her to send them back whence they came, "It's been relatively quiet today... perhaps a short nap would do me some good... after all, there really is no telling when the next Hunter or Huntress will arrive here and try their luck against me... I've yet to meet another like the young Hunter from ten years ago... I wonder how- No! Focus. You've better things to be spending your time thinking on." She thinks, mentally slapping herself as she gets comfortable upon her throne, She's just about to drift off to sleep when a gunshot rings out and a bullet whizzes past her head, "Finally, its taken me ten years but I finally found you again... I think that's long enough to wait for a rematch... Don't you, Nerco?" He asks her with the same bold confidence he displayed to her ten years ago.

Something stirs in her at seeing the young Hunter return after so long, Even if it is for a rematch, "I suppose... But I do recall telling you not to come back was I not clear enough last time or did you just take my mercy for granted?" She said as her eyes began to glow ember orange under her hood.

He lowers his gun at this "To be honest, Nerco, I didn't just come here for a rematch I came to pass on some news... Gehrman has passed on." Gaile says somberly as her eyes widen beneath her hood for only a fraction of a moment, but his perception is sharp enough to catch it, "You lie. No one has ever bested Gehrman" Gaile frowns at this, "If I'm a liar then why do I have his Burial Blade?" He asks drawing the ancient scythe off his back "Only the one who bests Gehrman could possibly have his weapon... He offered me a choice: Submit my life and lose my connection with The Hunter's Dream, refuse and be forcibly removed." Gaile said calmly as Nerco nodded though she was glaring at Gaile now as her eyes were still glowing, "I refused him, the battle was long and Old Gehrman was surprisingly agile for someone as old as he, but in the end, everyone falls sooner or later.l." Gaile said with a quick pause, "And now, I watch over the Dreamscape." He finishes aa Nerco's gaze hardens for a moment then returns to its usual stoic state void of any emotion, "So what is the wager for this little rematch?" She asks catching him by surprise which doesn't go unnoticed. "If I win, you'll submit your life and be freed from that thing keeping you prisoner in the Hunter's Dream." Gaile nods to this "Very well, and if I win I'm moving on to the next layer of the labyrinth and you're coming with me." Gaile said quickly, "First one to use a blood vial loses." Gaile said as she nodded her agreement, "Very well, may the better combatant win." She said firmly, and with the stakes set they each backdash away from the other and the rematch begins!

Gaile reloads his Evelyn mid dash and further empowers his shot with Bone Marrow Ash, an extra medium for Hunters with weak bloodtinge that negates the need for use of stronger firearms, but someone like Gaile however, didn't actually need such a medium because he already had an incredibly potent bloodtinge factor that when compared side by side to the long forgotten Vilebloods of Castle Cainhurst was more than three times as strong, it was to the point that he was capable of taking down the most fearsome of beasts with a single shot from his trusty pistol, but when you apply Bone Marrow Ash to something that powerful it becomes clear that you don't intend to fire another shot and want to end a conflict well before it begins.

Gaile skids to a halt as his backdash ends cocking back the hammer on his Evelyn he fires the only round he had left in his satchel the round strikes true in a seeming repeat of history Nerco's visor is knocked away and the force sends her to the ground.

Anticipating his forward lunge, she rolls out of the way of the downward sweep of the Burial Blade using the incredible durability of her Bone Ash Armor she catches the blade in the bend of her arm and dislocates it from the staff with a sharp tug and a grunt of exertion leaving Gaile with one less weapon nodding he draws a weapon that she has seen more times than she can count in all her centuries, The Sawcleaver.

Holstering his Evelyn he unfolds the Trick Weapon in a shower of sparks and goes on the offensive, deciding she needs some breathing room, Nerco unleashes a nova of fire which forces Gaile backwards.

Cracking a small smirk, Gaile brings out something she didn't anticipate, a vial containing a pale blue liquid, downing the contents of the vial, Gaile seemed to vanish into thin air if only ever so slightly, "Blue Elixir? That's hardly fair Gaile. Very well then, two can play this game." she said as she pulled out a metallic flask and drank its contents, she felt her body grow heavy and her movements, become sluggish but she was unbeatable at this point and Gaile knew it.

It became obvious when his Sawcleaver rebounded off of her shoulder as he tried to sink the thick blade into her flesh. Gaile once again became known to the world and she took advantage of that by pelting him with a rapid barrage fireballs whenever he attempted to stay out of the range of her sword feeling her body begin to lighten she quickly surprised Gaile by iginting her sword as she ran her hand down the length of her blade giving her an added boost to her already punishing attacks.

Gaile stood about five feet away from her with several deep cuts on his chest andxarms breathing heavily and glaring defiantly at Nerco who took this moment in time to remind him of one thing, "I told you ten years ago Gaile, I won't show you any mercy this time. However, I'll allow you to turn back of your own accord, you needn't worry, no one will blame you if you do." she said with a visible smirk, earning a growl from Gaile he vanishes in a tuft of yellow smoke and dust appearing mere inches from her face Sawcleaver raised for the kill, "The match is mine!" he yells as he swings the weapon downward scoring his first and only hit across her midsection knocking her to the floor and forcing her to heal with a blood vial.

Nerco was stunned for a moment, did he actually beat her? "And you'll be coming with me, as per the stakes of our wager." Gaile says offering her his hand, at first it seems she might accept the gesture but then she smacks it away and gets up on her own. "That speed... Hmph, I see you've learned some new tricks, clever." She said as she bent down to retrieve her Bone Ash Visor she places it back on her face and once again dons her hood, "Very well, you've won this match, we're even now. Though I must admit you interest me, and it is for that reason alone, that I will accompany you, but don't go getting any ideas. This is only temporary, if you're defeated I won't offer any assistance and I will abandon you to whatever fate awaits you." She said firmly though she did not hold his gaze instead looking away as she spoke.

Gaile nodded before depressing the trigger on his Sawcleaver to fold its extended blade only for the weapon to fall to pieces from wear and tear much to his annoyance, "That's fine with me because I'm not going to be that easy to defeat" he said with a huff before handing her a small piece of parchment with the symbol of the Hunter inscribed on its surface, "Can I assume you know what this is for? Since you seemed to know about The Quickening..."Gaile asked and in response, Nerco let out a light snort at the notion "Of course I do! This is a Bold Hunter's Mark." she says snatching the item from Gaile's outstretched hand "It has a multitude of uses the most common one being escaping a fight you aren't equipped for without fear of losing your blood echoes." Gaile nods, a small smile visible beneath the cloth mask he wears over the lower half of his face, "Yes, very good. Now, let's get going, I still have a dungeon to clear, And some new tools to acquire." He says walking at a brisk but quiet pace as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves granted, Nerco was a strong opponent but what she lacked in physical skill she made up for in an aptitude for the arcane.


	2. What Lies Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile, and Nerco, now the reluctant travel companion of the Good Hunter continue to explore the depths of Ailing Loran where an unexpected encounter leads to heart wrenching loss for our heroine.

**The expanses of Nerco's Quarters were currently being picked clean by the two as they prepared to move on to the next layer of the labyrinth.**

 

"You have quite the supply of Bone Marrow Ash, Nerco..." Gaile stated rather plainly in an almost uninterested tone. "Indeed I do. You're welcome to take what you need as I have all the provisions I need." Gaile nodded in response not looking at her as he took out an ornate brass container and filled it with what appeared to be a unique, "Black Bone Marrow Ash?" He asked in a tone that betrayed his curiosity, "Yes, Its something that I created, If you thought the ash from Hemwick Charnel was potent, then you haven't seen anything yet." she said with a slight smirk visible on her face. "If this stuff is that powerful... Then I'll have to see what the messengers at the dream value it at.." Gaile said as he finished filling the container he had produced.

They're conversation was cut short when Gaile heard a muffled voice behind him turning around just in time to see a hooded gaunt figure with a sack slung over it's shoulder holding an unconscious Nerco by the face before slinging her form over his right shoulder thus freeing usage of his massive right arm. "A Snatcher... How lovely, I'm going to have to ask you to put her on the ground and leave her be." He said walking towards the hulking brute with a weapon he found among many that Nerco seemed to have collected "She's with me."

The Snatcher looked at him from under its draped hood  **"Woman... Mine."**  This surprised Gaile as most Snatchers couldn't be reasoned with let alone be spoken to. "Well, I see that you have made your decision, Now... Let's see you enforce it." The Snatcher simply cocked its head to one side before slowly lumbering toward Gaile.  **"Deal with you... Then Woman mine."**  It said as a red and black aura began to swirl around it following a shrill cry from the Snatcher,  _"Great I pissed it off!"_  Gaile thought as he narrowly dodged The Snatcher's attack, It's massive fist embedded in the ground where he once stood, "Eat this you damn beast!" Gaile roared as he sent the whip-like Beast Cutter flying toward the Snatcher's neck, the blow connected and just missed Nerco as the Snatcher's head was rent from its Shoulders with the sickening noise of flesh tearing and bone breaking, spraying a shower of sanguine blacks and reds from the stump of its neck as the creature fell limp under its own dead weight.

Sometime later Nerco awoke to find her head resting in the lap of a Sleeping Gaile  _"He... Saved me?"_  She thought, looking at her current position she soon had a bright red blush on her face as she realized she was lying down using his lap as a pillow and the moment she got up he began to stir "I was wondering when you were going to come to. I must have drifted off waiting for you... Heh, sorry." her response was a piercing glare that Gaile felt through her visor, one he returned as he slowly stood up, "Would you rather I had let that thing take you away? To do god only knows what to you?" he replied, As her glare softened.

The moment she stoop up she realized her clothing was wet she looked around to see the headless snatcher lying in the middle of the chamber, "Ah.. that would explain why my clothes are wet..." She said as she enveloped herself in flames as a fine red mist began to evaporate off of her form, as the flames died down she had a bit of residual warmth where usually there was only a cold air of emptiness. "That takes care of that issue." She said to no one in particular as she finished dusting herself off.

Gaile looked her over as she did this noting that despite her armor she had a very attractive figure and as she was about to catch him staring he turned his gaze away, "We should get moving... there are things far worse than Snatchers down here and I don't think I'll be as lucky as I was with him." He said pointing the Beast Cutter at the headless Snatcher.

Nerco nodded and started to lead the way forward "You know, for someone who can't die you seem very self-conscious of your surroundings" she said matter of factly which somewhat irritated Gaile "Let's just go... I am not self-conscious of my surroundings I'm just looking out for both of us." He said with a scowl of annoyance which didn't go unnoticed by Nerco.

They walked on in silence killing any beasts that they came across until Nerco decided to break the silence, "Thank you..." she said, "For what?" Gaile responded as he buried the Beast Cutter in a Scourge Beast's chest cavity showering himself in blood which invigorated his sense of beasthood ever so slightly. "For... saving me..." She said with a blush which did go unnoticed by Gaile due to his fighting a pair of Hunters that had decided to attack while he was occupied fighting the beasts.

She had to dash backwards to avoid getting splashed with blood as the Beast Cutter ripped through one of the Hunters as it was buried in his shoulder, "Grant!" the other, now confirmed Huntress screamed as she watched her companion fall dead in a pool of his own blood, "You bastard I'm gonna-!" she was cut off as a blast of flame sent from Nerco's sword forced her to backstep "You're going to do what exactly?" she asked as another blast of fire was sent her way forcing her to backstep yet again landing with her back to the wall the Huntress began to feel very small, "Please... Have mercy?" She asked as Nerco continued to advance on the her with a glare that could make even a Darkbeast feel like a defenceless pup.

Nerco spared Grant's corpse a short glance as it had begun to burn away into ash and embers as his consciousness was returned to the Hunter's Dream, "Sorry, I'm all out of mercy, you shouldn't be down here anyway... I know how sweetly the secrets of this place beckon..." she said getting closer still "Only an honest death will cure you now" she said as she stopped a few feet from the young Huntress and split her sword into a Cutlass and a Short Sabre, "Let your curiosity be at rest." She says as she puts her hand on the Huntress' cheek.

The young Huntress didn't even have time to cry out as the two blades buried themselves in her heart, "Rest now child... Don't fall prey to it anymore." She said as the blades were just as quickly removed and flicked clean of blood as the Huntress' body broke down and dissipated into ash and embers as Grant's body had.

Gaile watched with a neutral expression as the events previous unfolded though his fist was clenched into a white knuckle grip, "Goddammit Nerim!" He said under his breath as he slammed his fist into the wall as cracks spread out around his hand, "You knew her I presume?" Nerco asked catching Gaile's angry expression, "She was one of Eileen The Crow's Students before she died in my arms outside the Grand Cathedral..." Gaile started to speak as Nerco nodded.

After a momentary pause, Gaile continued, "She was already at death's door when I found her... A Vileblood Hunter known as the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst was the one that did the deed..." Gaile said lowly before he looked back up at Nerco, his eyes set in bestial slits, "And I have no problem admitting that I greatly enjoyed tearing him apart." Gaile said in a venomous, almost demonic tone completely catching Nerco off guard.

Nerco's hand tensed on the hilt of her sword as she looked off into the distance of the catacombs, "Vilebloods... I almost pity them... Almost. Their eternal existence is bound only to cause them misery." Nerco said catching Gaile by surprise. "You've had experiences with them I assume?" Gaile asked and in responce, Nerco simply nodded as nothing more needed be said, "They can be a Royal Pain sometimes, especially the older and more experienced Vilebloods, like the Bloody Crow." Gaile said knowingly before stepping on to the lift to head to the sixth and final layer of the Dungeon.

As the lift reached the bottom of the shaft, Gaile reached into his pocket a produced a small blackish red pellet about the size of a peach pit.

Nerco, having noticed it, grabbed his wrist before he could consume it as she stared into his golden amber eyes, "Where did you get this?" She asked with a firm tone to which Gaile quickly replied, "I found a small pouch of them in an alleyway in Central Yharnam a grand total of fifteen I'm down to eight now." he said freeing his wrist from her grip only for her to snatch the pellet from his grip much to his annoyance.

Nerco held the pellet in her hand as she looked at Gaile, "These things are very dangerous I've seen far too many Hunters in my time down here fall prey to their own inner Beast after consuming one of these wretched things hoping to gain an edge whilst fighting me, and I'm not about to sit here and watch you become a monster." She said glaring at him through her visor.

Gaile ran a hand through his long unkempt beard and sighed, "I'm not foolhardy enough to take more than one at a time, I know my limitations with these pellets, you can go ahead and keep that one, I have seven more." he said as he stepped off the lift and lifted the ornate slab of a door ahead of them further opening the path into the depths of the Labyrinth. Only to backstep through the doorway as a familiar axe buried itself in the cobblestone floor where he stood not a moment ago.

Gaile's eyes immediately set in a glare as he stood upright, "Hello Gascoigne." Gaile said in the same venomous tone he used before as Gascoigne regarded both him and Nerco with hard silver eyes, "What are ya doing with that thing Gaile?" He asked in an inquisitive manner causing Nerco to glare at him, "That thing, you refer to has a name and it's Nerco" She said indignantly brandishing her Rakuyo and igniting the blade with arcane fire.

Gaile raised his arm to stop her advance, "No Nerco, This is my battle, My score to settle." He said half heartedly as he extended the Beast Cutter into its Heavy Whip form "Please Gascoigne... don't make me do this..." Gaile said in a tone that almost made it sound like a child begging a parent not to punish them for a misdeed, but Gascoigne's tone was firm, "You cast your lot with the beasts the moment you spared her life! You're not a hunter... You're a beast in human guise... And I'll see you both into the fires of the black pit where you belong!" Gascoigne said with a raised voice as he lifted his axe from its embedded place in the floor.

He backed up to allow Gaile his space in the large corridor and once he was inside its confines the match began.

Without any warning Gascoigne bolted forward dead sprint rolling pas Gaile and catching him with a low blow which sent a shower of sparks flying in all directions as well as clipping Gaile in the side and while Gaile recovered almost immediately Gascoigne was faster still as the two began trading blows less than a moment later finally Gaile was at the point that he'd had enough and shot Gascoigne with a Black Ash imbued bullet dropping him to his knees and winding him.

Gaile continued his attack by slamming the whip-like cleaver down on Gascoigne's shoulder smacking him into the floor with a large spray of blood erupting from the wound on his shoulder, "What's that smell? ...The sweet blood, Oh it sings to me... It's enough to make a man sick." he said as he got to his feet slowly as he recovered from Gaile's attack.

With a sadistic smile that showed his nearly two inch long canines, Gascoigne had extended the length of his Axe changing it from a simple hand hatchet to a full length battle axe.

Gascoigne's first move after this was a forward thrust which Gaile deftly side stepped and replied by once again flooring Gascoigne with the Beast Cutter this time through his other shoulder with much the same thing as his first attack being the end result.

He attacked a second time in rapid succession, catching him across his midsection with a quick lash of the Whip to which Gascoigne countered by hitting him with a vicious flurry of overhead swipes two of which we're narrowly dodged deciding now would be a good time to heal Gaile pulled out three Blood Vials from the lining of his coat injecting two of them into his thigh in rapid succession but before he could use the third Gascoigne hit him with an overhead swing all while letting out a mad cackle of laughter and sending Gaile to the floor.

As the dust cleared, Gaile let out a grunt as he barely had time to roll out of the way as the axe once again embedded itself where he lay not a few seconds prior.

Quickly getting to his feet he was met with a quick spin of Gascoigne's axe and sent flying a few feet and one again he was made to roll out of the way lest his head be removed from his shoulders.

Gascoigne performed a double sweep of his axe which Gaile had backstepped to narrowly avoid as he felt the wind from the second swing blast in his face.

Seeing an opening, Gaile fired another Bone Ash empowered shot once again interrupting Gascoigne's assault this time however Gaile was moving in for the finisher as he thrust his hand into Gascoigne's chest grabbing on to his heart and wrenching it from his chest in a shower of blood.

Gascoigne's bloodied body fell limp to the ground as Gaile walked away unknown to him Gascoigne's body began to violently twitch and convulse as a sickly chartreuse yellow aura enveloped his form and in an explosion of blackish red mist Gascoigne emerged for round two completely under the influence of his beasthood.

With a piercing howl Gascoigne lunged forward and smacked Gaile to the floor and then tossed him into the air with a violent uppercut before kicking him across the corridor, "Gaile!" Nerco cried out, the noise unfortunately being sufficient to draw Gascoigne's attention to her, "Oh bugger." she muttered before diving out of the way of a well placed stomp from Gascoigne.

With a groan Gaile clambered to his feet and yelled out in an attempt to draw the Beast Possessed Hunter's immediate attention, "HEY!" Gaile hollerred out throwing a Molotov Cocktail at Gascoigne hitting him square in the back and setting him ablaze for only a few moments which drew his attention back to him and with another deafening how and a roar of anger charged at the thing that dare cause him so much pain.

But then as he was about to lunge at Gaile and tear him apart, a familiar tune began to invade his ears.

Remembering his wife that he had slain in a fit of Blood-lust not even a few hours before all this started, he Remembered his Daughters who he knew didn't deserve to see him like this and With a howl of agony he fell to his knees and then he spoke out much to Gaile's stunned astonishment, "Gaile... End it. My wife is dead at my own hands and my Daughters are forever lost to me... I have nothing left to live for... Please... End it..."Gascoigne asked of his former pupil.

Unable to to bear seeing his old friend and mentor suffer so... he finally spoke after a poignant silence, "Alright... It will be quick. I promise..." Gaile said as he raised the Beast Cutter high over his head before bringing it down with earth shattering force burying it in Gascoigne's head thus ending his life, All the while the tune Gascoigne's music box continued to play.

Looking around he found the source, Nerco had grabbed it from his satchel and played the tune, "That was quick thinking on your part Nerco... but please put it away..." Gaile said in a tone full of sorrow which to Nerco was like a shot to the heart seeing someone who's company she was beginning to enjoy being in such pain and being able to do nothing about it was pure torture for her.

With a frown, she shut the lid of the small music box but was stopped before she could place it back in the satchel, "Let me have that." Gaile said as he took the music box from her setting it down on Gascoigne's chest he folded his arms over it and straightened out his legs before smashing several oil urns over his form and lighting them, "Gascoigne always said that when his time came he wanted to be cremated... and I always said there's no way he's going to die before I did." He said as Gascoigne's body burned away in the intense flame.

Hearing this Nerco knelt down and began to chant in her native language shared with all the people of Loranwith her hands folded over top each other.

As she finished her prayer, She looked up to find Gaile was saying one of his own, "Ashes to ashes... Dust to dust..." Gaile said as he finished his own prayer for Gascoigne's soul hoping he will find peace. "I swear it Gascoigne, I'll look after those two in your stead as often as I can spare. Rest in peace old friend." Gaile said firmly before a look of burning determination formed on his face. "Let's get moving, there's still the guardian of this layer to defeat. And after that we'll make camp in Old Yharnam." Gaile said as he collapsed the Beast Cutter back into a heavy cleaver to make the weapon a bit more manageable.

As the two walked toward the door the the Guardian's arena Nerco felt something familiar about the aura on the other side... "The Watchdog..." she muttered under her breath which went unnoticed by Gaile as he pushed the heavy iron embroidered oak doors open to reveal a what looked like a giant wolf covered in black bone ash armour with roaring fires burning beneath the surface before long the statuesque wolf began to twitch and come to life after who knows how long spent sitting in one place waiting for its master's call, "Cursed be the ground, for our sake. Both thorns and thistles shall it bring forth, for us, for out of the ground we were taken for the dust that we are... and to the dust we shall return..." Nerco muttered as the Watchdog of the Old Lords roared to life.

It was the one to begin the match as it launched itself at them Nerco held her hand up and spoke one word, "Balus..." and the Watchdog stopped cold in font of her panting happily as its tail wagged back and forth most curiously, "Play Dead!" she said in a heartless tone as she delivered a precise strike to the Watchdog's heart stopping the raging fires beneath its sinewy skin as quickly as they sprang to life.

Hearing the pained whines of Balus as he lay dying on the floor of his chambers struck a heavy emotional blow to Nerco, after all its never easy to kill something that you raised from the moment it was born.

She shed a single tear as she lay with her head buried in his chest, "I'm sorry Balus... I'm so sorry..." She said as Gaile bent over picking up a bloody red stone that had formed from Balus' blood, examining it with a hawks eye while she wept for her ancient companion.

The two had been separated for centuries when he grew too large to live with her in her quarters, "I'm sorry that you had to do that Nerco, but it would never have allowed me to leave the arena alive" Gaile said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nerco said nothing but looked up a Gaile with a venomous glare tgat he felt ripping into him from under her visor as the six eyelets began to glow ember orange, "He." She said firmly, "Not It... He." She finished, "He was one of my oldest friends. I raised him from the moment he was born. You couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling right now!" She practically screamed the last part at him as Gailes eyes quickly gained a hard glare of their own. "Believe me, I do." He said in a less than comforting tone, though he never removed his hand from her shoulder, "I had a younger sister... Her name was Faye, and she was killed right in front of me by a Black Church Doctor, just because she showed early onset symptoms of infection by the Scourge, so I know full well what its like to lose someone you practically raised from infancy." Gaile said before his tone began to lighten up as the glow of her eyes died down, "We lost both our parents to Ashen Blood Sickness in Old Yharnam, Before it had been burned by the Powder Kegs." Gaile said with a sigh.

She watched calmly as he went to light the lantern that would take them out of the Ancient Labyrinth with an unseen but all the same saddened expression on her face, "I'm sorry Gaile I... I didn't-" She started to say before in one swift movement, he stopped her cold with the last thing she expected, A kiss.

He broke away from her, eyes half lidded and glazed over beneath her visor, face blushing madly before she came back down to earth, "Wha...? W-Why You!" She screamed as she tried to hit him with fire blast after fire blast all of which were deftly dodged with Gaile's use of the Quickening, "Okay... remind me never to try and cheer you up again..." Gaile said as she finally calmed down. "THAT!- That was supposed to cheer me up?! Oh... You play a dangerous game Gaile... You have no idea..." she muttered under her breath as she averted her gaze even though it was hidden by her visor, face still pink with a light blush.

Gaile waved his arm toward himself beckoning her to come to him, "C'mon we have to head to the Hunter's Dream first, I need to gather some supplies, and channel the echoes I've gathered..." Gaile said as he held his hand outstretched for Nerco to grasp, she did so reluctantly as they were both spirited away to the Hunter's Dream,

As the two materialized outside of the workshop he remembered the very first time he came to be here, "Welcome to the Hunter's Dream... This will be your home, for now..." Gaile remembered the words Gehrman had first spoken to him when he arrived in the Hunter's Dream... and the more painful ones that were spoken when he completed his hunt, "Good Hunter... You've done well, The Night is near its end. Now, I will show you mercy... You will die, Forget the dream... And awake under the morning sun. You will be freed... from this terrible Hunter's Dream." He had started to refuse his offer when Gehrman stopped him mid sentence, "You must accept your death Gaile... Forget the Dream. Wake up to the morning. Be freed from the night." Gehrman said firmly and in response Gaile had stopped in thought, weighing his options.

"No, I refuse." Gaile said firmly with determination alight in his eyes, and at this, Gehrman let loose a low chuckle, "What? Looking to free me Gaile?" He asked sarcastically as Gaile nodded catching the Ancient Hunter off guard completely, he had a look of longing sadness in his steely blue eyes as he looked a Gaile and sighed, "Then I graciously accept, but I wont make it easy for you Gaile." Gehrman spoke out in a firm tone as he stood from his wheelchair on shaky legs and drew a curved blade from a sheathe at his side and slid it home into the folded staff resting next to the wheelchair, forming a wicked looking scythe more than twice his height. "Tonight... Gehrman joins The hunt." He said as Gaile wondered just what He had gotten himself into.

Gaile had almost no time to react as Gehrman thrust the Burial Blade around the back of his neck and jerked him forward before drawing back for an attack that Gaile knew would be fatal if it connected, "Not today old man!" Gaile said as he brought up his Evelyn and shot Gehrman in the chest dropping the First Hunter to his knees with a wheeze.

And as Gaile started to move in for the finisher an aura of blue light surrounded Gehrman as he caught Gailes incoming hand with his own at lightning speed, "Stop this foolishness Gaile! Don't you see I'm trying to save you!?" He yelled at Gaile catching him off guard as he shoved Gaile backwards and hit him thrice with strikes faster than he could perceive as Gehrman appeared behind him from seeming thin air to deliver one more strike across his back dropping Gaile to his knees.

Gehrman had an expression of anger on his face but even stronger fury in his eyes as he rest the edge of his scythe against Gaile's neck, "What were you thinking Gaile?" He asked with a pause before continuing, "If I die... You are to be next don't you see that?" He asked as he raised the blade into the sky to free his pupil from what would surely be a time of misery and suffering far worse than his own.

The memories ended as he came back down to earth, Nerco had been poking him in the shoulder trying to get his attention "Huh? Wha?" Gaile said as he shook his head. "I said I'm ready to go when you are..." She said with her arms folded under her chest which served to accentuate her large bosom, "Alright then, We're headed to Old Yharnam." Gaile said as he walked toward the awakening stones with Nerco following behind after Gaile had merely given the Doll his Blood echoes for nothing in return to which she responded with a bow, "Thank you Good Hunter, may you find your worth in the waking world." She stated in a serene voice that sounded hauntingly familiar to her as she joined Gaile at the awakening stone and took hold of his outstretched hand as their vision was lost in a haze of white.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile and Nerco leave behind the dream for the desolate streets of Old Yharnam where the most unexpected of allies awaits

**In the Church of the Good Chalice, a dimly lit lantern suddenly began to glow brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding as the brightness reached its peak it flashed twice as two figures appeared in the main hall of the Church.**

Gaile stretched a bit and rolled his neck a couple of times and in response it popped and some tension had been relieved, "Old Yharnam, Home Sweet Home." Gaile said in a neutral tone piquing Nerco's curiosity, "Home? You mean you grew up here?" She asked incredulously, "Yeah, what of it?" he replied back, walking forward as a pack of fifteen Beast Patients rushed toward them ready to tear apart the two invaders.

Gaile sighed in annoyance, "They do this every time, they ought to know my scent by now..." Gaile thought to himself as Nerco looked at him then to the charging beasts, "Well, at least we get a welcoming committee." Nerco said as she hit the shrouded one in the lead with a concentrated fire blast killing it in a matter of seconds as the stench of burnt flesh and hair filled the air around them, something they were both used to. The remaining fourteen backed away slowly as they had a mortal fear of fire.

Gaile shook his head at their antics as if telling them they should know better by now, "That's awfully smart of them..." Nerco said as she lowered her hand, "Not smart at all, They're among what's left of Old Yharnam's population, and because of the burning of Old Yharnam, they're terrified of fire." Gaile said as the beasts continued to back away from him and Nerco fear quite evident in their eyes.

Without warning, a loud growl sounded off, **"Enough!"**  a gravelly voice barked as a much older Beast Patient walked out into the clearing leaning heavily on a sturdy wooden cane that appeared to have been fashioned from a tree root, sniffing the air he was able to recognize Gaile's scent through the stench of burning hair and flesh.

A smile spread on the old beast's face, "Gaile! How have you been lad?" The Old Beast spoke in out in plain english, and if it was at all possible, Nerco's jaw would have hit the floor, "I've been better Baalthazar, though you seem to be a bit worse for wear... Since when do you walk with a cane?" Gaile said as he wormed his way our of Baalthazar's bone crushing hug, "I'm old, Gaile... you know damn-well that I'm not going to be around forever, though can I ask why one of my pack just got roasted by that woman?" Waiting patiently for an answer, It was Nerco's turn to speak, "I acted in self-defence, the pack charged us probably not knowing or recognizing my scent." she said plainly, "I see... This is why you idiots don't rush people like that!" He roared at his terrified pack mates.

Hearing the distant sound of repeated gunfire and a scream to go with it, Gaile turned his attention to the clock tower in the distance "Djura... He's still here?" Gaile asked Baalthazar who nodded in return, "Yes, for twenty-five years now he's been watching over this place killing any Hunters that dare set foot here..." Gaile placed his hand on his chin deep in thought, "I see... This is going to be a pain... We're trying to get to Cathedral Ward but for now we need to make camp, can we stay for the night?" Gaile asked the old but sophisticated Beast "Of course, you'll be my guests..." He said happily as the two followed him deeper into the church.

The three sat in silence in front of a small campfire, as Baalthazar had overcome his fear of fire long ago.

It was several minutes more before Baalthazar decided to break the silence. "Hrmmm, The Moon is close tonight Gaile, I know you're still taking the pellets. After all, I can smell them on you." He said as Gaile looked into the fire with adowntrodden look on his face, "I'm afraid I've become reliant on them for certain situations... Though, I only use them when I have no other options left." He said sombrely.

Baalthazar nodded in understanding, "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get, but what about you miss? What is a Keeper like yourself doing so far from Loran?" He asked, his curiosity unable to be contained any further, "I must admit, I was defeated by Gaile and as per the stakes of our wager I'm accompanying him, though it's only because he interests me somewhat." She said plainly as a blush slowly crept onto her face, still remembering the kiss he so crassly used to silence her down in Loran.

A knowing smile crept onto Baalthazar's age wrinkled face as he looked at the two, "I'm old you two... Not blind, if you're going to do that you'd best find a place away from the pack lest they get whipped up into a frenzy of lust, and let me tell you at that point they're beyond my control." Baalthazar said with a snicker.

Hearing this Gaile averted his gaze elsewhere as the blush on Nerco's face grew more intense, "What are you sayi- I-It's not like that at all!" She said, trying, and failing miserably to hide her blush as his smile widened a touch more, "What ever you love birds say." Baalthazar replied as he got up and headed for his bed in the north eastern corner of The Church's main hall. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head, would you like to join me Nerco?" Gaile asked getting up and heading toward the doorway of the church. "No, I'm fine where I am, I don't want Baalthazar getting any ideas about the two of us." She said as her blush finally disappeared.

Two hours went by as she continued to stare into the flames "He's been gone for some time now... Maybe I should... No. He's fine. After all, not just anyone could defeat the likes of him..." She thought to herself.

Her heart sank as she heard a scream that could only be Gaile's and the familiar gunfire that had become synonymous with Djura's presence atop the Old Yharnam clock tower.

Hearing this she stood bolt upright and dashed out the door only to run into Baalthazar, "Whoa slow down... where are you going At this hour?" He asked as she looked ahead barely even paying attention to Baalthazar.

She didn't have time for this! "I just heard Gaile scream... I don't have time for this I'm sorry!" she said as she bolted past Baalthazar "She won't admit her feelings to herself or to him... but I see it plain as day..." Baalthazar remarked to himself with a smile as he went back to bed.

Nerco continued to sprint through the streets vaulting over low fences and dashing through open gates until she came upon the sight of Gaile tearing apart several hunters with the Beast Cutter, the walls and cobblestone floor painted in a sanguine canvas of black and red.

Gaile had been enveloped by a reddish black aura, and the closer she got, the more evident it became to her, Gaile was losing himself to his Beasthood.

Nerco swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and approached him, "Gaile? Are you alr-" She began to ask but was cut off as Gaile held his hand outward stopping her "Get away from me! I can't contr-!" Gaile choked out as the aura continued to grow.

Gaile looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a pleading expression, "Nerco, You have to kill me... I don't want to hurt you!" she took a step forward and interlocked her hand with Gaile's now clawed, beast-like hand. "No... I won't do it..." She said with sadness in her voice. "Kill me! you have no idea what I'm capable of under the effects of my beasthood!" She instead dashed forward hugging him from behind and screamed "No! I won't. You can't ask me to do this Gaile! I already lost Balus... And... And I don't want to lose you too..." she said as tears began to flow from her eyes and dropped onto Gaile's shoulder.

This seemed to calm Gaile for a moment before he spoke again, "I lied about what happened to my sister, It wasn't a Black Church Doctor that killed her. ...I killed my sister with my own two hands because I lost myself to my beasthood... just like I'm losing myself right now... So Please... End it." He said as the aura returned with a vengeance and wracked his body with more pain as the beast within demanded to be sated with blood, and as swiftly as it had come the aura disappeared and Gaile stood silent and unmoving breathing calmly.

Nerco rest her hand on Gaile's shoulder with a look of concern on her face, concern for her newfound friend, "Gaile? Are you okay?" She asked, as he turned to face her, "More..." He spoke out as he walked towards her resting a hand on her shoulder, "Give me more... BLOOD!" he roared as his grip tightened his claws digging into her armor as he lookex up at her revealing his eyes set in slits and a mouth full of sharp teeth, "Your blood is MINE, A KEEPER'S BLOOD FOR ME!" he said maniacally as he inched ever closer to her neck.

A look of sorrow etched itself into her features "...Very well then, I'll make it swift... I'm so sorry Gaile..." as she raised her hand and readied a fire bolt she found it hard to focus through the tears until she heard it, "Look at you Gaile, you sorry drunk!" an unknown voice said, confusing the both of them "Were you not once a Hunter? Is this sincerely what you want?" The voice said again as he moved in to feed on Nerco again, his breath hot on her exposed neck when a black feathered mass dropped between them, shoving Gaile backwards as a pair of warped daggers swung forward slicing into him, hitting him with a flurry of quick blows and deep gashes until suddenly she spoke, moonlight reflecting off her blades, "That's enough now Gaile, no one will blame you." after this she finished with one last flurry of strikes across the chest as Gaile staggered backward, "Nerco... I'm sorry..." were the last words he said falling backwards as his world went black.

Nerco falls to her knees disbelief frozen on her face as Gaile's body breaks down into ashes and embers scattered in the wind.

Tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she came to realize she had just lost her newfound friend but what she didn't understand is why her heart ached the same way it had when she struck down Balus, she had received him when he was still a pup, but she loved him with all of her heart, did this mean she had grown to love Gaile as well?

She didnt know for sure, but she could not deny the heartache she was feeling in this moment.

The Huntress wearing a strange mask turns to face her, any expression on her face obscured by the beak-like mask as she looks up at her "You... didn't you die in his arms?" the figure stood a moment before she scoffed "Is that what he told you? Ever the romantic I see..." she couldn't help herself as a low chuckle sounded from beneath the mask much to Nerco's annoyance. "Quite so, he seemed... very distraught about it..."Nerco said as the woman let out an exasperated sigh and spoke once more, "I told him I was going to have a short rest and that I had taken enough blood to save the likes of me, enough to save an old woman..." Nerco was the one to chuckle this time, "I'm guessing he didn't listen, I can confirm this..." Nerco said and the figure nodded curtly, "I must have died in my sleep because when I came to I was back in the Hunter's Dream..." The masked woman finished.

Nerco blinked once before exhaling, "I see, but you came back regardless... to save him of all things?" At this notion the figure scoffed a second time, "Save him? He was a blood drunk beast! I was merely doing my duty as a Hunter of Hunters." She said as Nerco looked at her with hard eyes, the figure seemed to be alert for something never allowing her guard to drop, "Hunter of Hunters? Hmm..." Nerco commited the information to memory.

Both were pulled from their thoughts when the howl of a nearby beast and the sound of a heavy body hitting the ground served to alert the two as a haggard looking, blood splattered Gaile turned the corner eyes fixed on the feather clad figure, "Rancid Beasts every last one of us..." He spoke as he continued to walk forward stopping when he noticed Nerco on her knees with a wide eyed expression on her face before she returned to her usual stoic self as she stood up and slowly paced over to him as her eyes began to glow making the eyelets of her visor glow orange, "I'm so-" she cut him off with a slap to the face. "Hey! What was that for?!" Gaile yelled as he cupped his cheek with several scratches on it from the claw pieces at the fingertips of her gauntlets. "Y-YOU!..." she rushes forward hugging him and mutters under her breath, "Don't you ever do this again... Ever." when she releases him he mutters, "I'm sorry..." under his breath so that only Nerco will hear it as he notices her body trembling with the emotions running through her.

Looking up at Eileen he nods in her direction, despite Nerco still trembling in his embrace, "Thank you, Eileen. If you hadn't dropped in when you did I'm not sure what I would've done..." Gaile said as he shook the old female Huntress' outstretched hand, "I do believe you have some things to talk about... so... I'll leave you both to it." The Huntress, Eileen looked over at Nerco and shook her head, "We've nothing to talk about... I merely did my job as Hunter of Hunters... And I don't exactly mind walloping the boy any time he loses his way."She said with a low chuckle, which earned a glare from Gaile, "Fuck you too, you dusty old crow!" Gaile said angrily, to which Eileen chuckled lightly, "In your dreams. Besides, I'm much too old for the likes of you..." She said sarcastically, which caused Nerco to glare at her along with him.

Nerco's visor began to glow again as she walked toward Eileen, "You think your old? I've lived ten of your lifetimes!" Nerco said firmly which shocked Eileen as well as put her on edge, "What are you?" she asked, her Blades of Mercy at the ready, "I can answer that Eileen, She's my companion and she's one of, if not the oldest living Keeper of the Old Lords. My advice? Walk away. She's far beyond anything you can handle. Even if she held back you'd still die." Gaile said informatively and Nerco followed up, "Even if you did manage to beat me, I'd take you down with me. That, I promise you." Nerco finished as a awestruck Eileen put her blade away.

With a sigh she let her shoulders hang low, "I don't seem to be apt for this life anymore... I'll admit my glory days were long ago now..." She said while pulling her unique badge from its place around her neck "Here, Gaile. For you... This too is hunters' work... but it bears no honor, a burden you may choose to carry..." she said as she placed it around his neck and began walking toward the clearing of the Old Yharnam Square when she was suddenly cut down in a hail of blood and bullets.

Eileen let out a wheeze and a gasp of pain, "Augh... You can't go on like this... Djura." she said sombrely as she fell to the ground, face down in a pool of her own blood. "Eileen!" Gaile shouted out and started toward her only to be held back by Nerco. "If you go to her the same thing is going to happen to you dammit!" This got through to him as he stopped fighting her and relaxed. But was instantly set off again when Djura's voice filled air, echoing throughout the empty square. "One less to threaten the people that live here still yet." He said, though they were unable to pinpoint his exact location due to the echoing of his voice it was close by that much they knew for sure.

Gaile looked around trying to think of a plan, "The bastard is using a Gatling Gun..." Gaile muttered angrily reaching into the satchel and procuring another Blood Pellet which was once again snatched away by Nerco. "Are you insane? You just lost yourself to one of these accursed things and now your going to use another one!?" She yelled at him, "You're right Nerco... But he's haunted this place for long enough." Gaile said as he readied a vial of blue elixir, "Djura! Eileen didn't hunt beasts you son of a bitch! She dealt with blood addled pieces of trash like you!" He said as he bolted around the corner dead sprint drawing Djura's line of fire away from Nerco as she made her move to a nearby clearing near the base of the clock tower.

Unbeknownst to her one of Djura's last remaining companions had noticed her and was sneaking in for the kill but not before getting a little pleasure out of it first, "Hello." was all the Hunter said as he hit her with a vial of clear, viscous, liquid and when she tried to hit him with a fire blast she found she was unable to do so, "Numbing Mist Love, makes it easier to deal with my foes when their Arcane Users like yourself." He said with a sadistic smirk as his crimson eyes bored into the eyelets of his visor,

Nerco responded by drawing her Rakuyo and splitting it into its dual wield form "Oh, how cute... The lass fancies herself a Huntress." he said as he effortlessly knocked her weapons from her grip likely an effect of the mist, "Now. Let's begin..." He said as he shoved Nerco to the ground pinning her by her neck, he took his time with her as he slid a hand up under her cuirass and grabbed and squeezed her left breast making her breath hitch at the sudden spike of pleasure as he pinched her nipple, as he did this a blush began to burn on her cheeks making the Hunter's smirk widen revealing his elongated canines.

With unanticipated swiftness, he withdrew his hand and began trying to locate the clasps of her armor in a bid to undress her, despite finding them, he did not know how to undo them and in response he let out a growl and formed his hand into a spearpoint as if performing a visceral attack, he applied firm pressure, not enough to harm her but to split her cuirass in half at its center as he ripped into it, tearing into her clothing underneath and exposing her breasts to the cool night air before he began roughly fondling them once more with his leather clad hands, "Dont worry now... We'll both enjoy this in the end. Myself likely more than you however." he said chuckling darkly as he reached his right hand down between her legs and began rubbing her through her clothing, she glared at him through her visor as she tried not to moan out, there was no way in hell she was going to give this cur the satisfaction of hearing her moan, not if she could help it.

Soon after, he had lifted his fingers away and smirked again as he showed Nerco a strand of her own natural lubrication clinging to his thumb and index finger. "That's enough foreplay." He said as he began tearing apart her leggings exposing her maidenhood oozing with unwanted arousal, her clitoris had peeked out from under its hood and in response was roughly pinched by the Hunter making Nerco cry out as her back arched from the pleasure, "Clean shaven? Such a naughty thing you are." he said chuckling as he fumbled with his belt finally undoing it and his trousers as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Unable to watch what was about to happen, Nerco shut her eyes tight as all hope seemed lost, she let out a light gasp when she felt his tip slip inside of her stopping when he felt her hymen, "Would you look at that... You're a virgin... This is just too perfect!" He yelled as he pulled back slightly when out of nowhere she heard a low growl and gasped as she felt the Hunter's member roughly jerked out of her entrance.

She opened her eyes to see Gaile's black leather clad hand with a rough grip on the man's neck as her slammed him into the wall of the clock tower and finished by slugging him with sufficient force to throw him down a sloping street into a few crates that were lined up against the wall.

Gaile knelt down next to her pulled off his duster, offering it to her,"Are you okay?" Gaile asked and she nodded in response, "I am now." She said with a blush as she squeezed her legs shut and covered her breasts.

Gaile responded in turn by facing away to give Nerco some privacy but growled again as the red eyed Hunter walked up the ramp glaring at Gaile, "Augh... Arkenmire you son of a-" The other Hunter began to say but was silenced by a swift and brutal kick to the face by Nerco, clad in Gaile's duster coat closed up to hide her state of undress, "When I'm through with you... you're going to wish that Gaile had killed you..." she said in a venomous tone devoid of any emotion.

The Hunter had chuckled lowly at first though it soon gave way to full blown laughter, "What? You think I can't take whatever you dish out? You're a fire user! My equipment will keep me safe from the flames! So bring it on bitch!" He said defiantly as he began to stand up.

She still felt weak, which meant the Numbing Mist he hit her with was still affecting her, she never thought she would have a use for the hand to hand combat regimen she had to learn when she enlisted into Loran's military, though she was glad she had it now as she advanced on the Hunter who attempted to violate her.

She would teach him what it costs you when you underestimate a Keeper of the Old Lords.

The Hunter rushed her with a serrated dagger, watching with analytical focus how he moved at a slowed pace and effortlessly dashed to the side while simultaneously slamming her armored shin into the back of his neck knocking on the ground.

With a growl of anger, He got up again and ran at her swinging wildly in an attempt to kill her as Nerco deftly dodged or redirected every attempted strike further infuriating the Hunter, **"HOLD STILL YOU CUNT!"**  He yelled as the Numbing Mist began to wear off and Nerco felt the feeling of weaknesss that had been plaguing her disperse, "With pleasure." She said venomously as she hit the Hunter in the chest with a palm strike that sent him flying backward as a tuft of fire blasted out around her hand.

The Hunter sat up and looked to find a smouldering palm print on his chest plate as he got up and started to back away knowing he was no match for her with her powers restored, "I don't think so." Nerco said as a tuft of fire enveloped his trousers, specifically the crotch.

The fireball soon became a violent blaze that began to consume his manhood but left the rest of him unharmed and it was very much to Nerco's satisfaction that he would never again know the pleasures of a woman's flesh.

As the flames finally died away, his manhood had been completely disintegrated and the skin cauterized leaving only scarred patch of what he once had, "You bitch...  **YOU FUCKING BITCH!**  I'm gonna skin you alive you fucking cunt!" he roared as he ran toward her only to be completely engulfed by raging fires seeking an escape from the agony he was in he drew his pistol and placed it to his temple, only for it to be kicked from his hand by Gaile "I don't approve of this pain she's putting you through... But you... For what you were going to do to her, you deserve no such mercy." Gaile said in an equally venomous tone.

Nerco looked at Gaile and nodded her agreement, "Gaile is right. You deserve no such release. Let the fire purify your urges, and your sickening spirit." She said as she looked over her handiwork with much satisfaction, "Feel better?" Gaile asked and she nodded in response, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." she said as she willed the flames to die down seeing that the man was still very much alive albeit barely so, "I'm done here... You can do what you wish to him Gaile, it makes no difference to me..." she said walking away only to spot Gaile's handywork on the now dead Djura, his body torn in half likely with a single well placed swing from the Beast Cutter until she noticed that his torso was still very much alive and attempting the crawl away.

She quickly caught up to him and placing slight pressure on his back preventing him going any farther she asked him "Do you have any idea the disgusting things your companion has done?" Djura's response was to let out a groan of pain followed by an exasperated sigh. "No I wasn't, whatever Markus has done or attempted to do, he has earned whatever fate has befallen him." Djura said flatly as Nerco let up the pressure she had on him, "None of this needed to happen, Eileen didnt deserve to die." Nerco said firmly and in response Djura nodded, "Yes, you're right Eileen did not deserve what I did to her." He said with a pause as his breathing became more labored as his end drew closer with every passing minute.

He looked up at Nerco, his skin pale from blood loss, "For twenty-five years, I've looked after this city... Twenty-five, long years... Just remember one thing... You and Gaile... You're not hunting Beasts... You're hunting-..." He said as he let out his last breath and passed away, "May you find solace in your next life Djura... Rest in peace." she said as she pieced his bisected corpse back together and enveloped him in a cleansing bath of fire that in a matter of moments had burned him to ashes. Ashes that were soon scattered by the wind, and as the last of it was swept up and away with the wind all that remained was a brilliant ember orange radial blood gem which she wasted no time socketing into her Rakuyo, "Hmm a new class of blood gem... A farewell gift perhaps?" as if in response the wind kicked up a second time freeing her bangs from the confines of her hood "Very well then... I appreciate it very much..." She said as she started to walk back towards Gaile's location only to hear a gunshot and find the burnt maggot's slumped over with a large bullet wound in his chest.

Gaile nodded to Nerco as the two silently walked toward the ladder that lead upward to the entrance of Cathedral Ward, and waiting for them at the entrance was Baalthazar with his pack, "So, Djura is dead... Did you really have to kill him Gaile?" he asked in a tone filled with sadness "He was beyond reason Baalthazar, To him, all Hunters were the enemy, He even killed Eileen." Gaile finished and Nerco had nothing to say and so remained silent, "You're Right Gaile, he was one of my oldest friends Even before I turned into this." He said as Gaile nodded, "At times He and I would even sit together atop the clock tower together, chatting feverishly into the late hours of the night." He continued as his eyes hardened, "But those times are at an end now... Make your camp here but be gone before sunset tomorrow, ...and don't come back." He said as a chorus of growls started from the ranks of his pack with a deeper and louder growl from Baalthazar being the only thing that silenced them.

Gaile looked at Baalthazar with a unreadable expression on his face, "As you say Baalthazar, but what happens when the hunters come here once news of Djura's death reaches them?" Gaile asked genuinely concerned for the beast he still thinks of as a friend "Don't worry about us Gaile..." He said with a faint but genuine smile. "When they come we will fend them off as we always have." Baalthazar said quickly, "Now, you two, get some rest." He said as he and the rest of the pack took off into the Square of Old Yharnam back toward the church at the southern end.

Gaile had a look of soullessness in his eyes as he wordlessly built up and lit a small bonfire, it was a few minutes later that Nerco joined him wearing her Bone Ash Armor as she handed him his duster coat in a neatly folded bundle, "I thought Akabane tore that stuff apart..." Gaile said, and at the mention of the maggot Hunter that almost raped her she scowled, "As a Keeper of the Old Lords, its an easy task to mend this armor." She said before she surprisingly sat down next to him.

Nerco looked over at him and rest her hand over his,"Gaile I... I dammit, you scared me alright?" She said as she squeezed his hand noting that it felt calloused, no doubt from his many nights out on the hunt, "I thought I had lost you when Eileen dropped in and cut you down... And..." She says with a sigh before finishing, "I've come to truly appreciate and enjoy your company, so please... Just... Don't let yourself turn like that... I'd hate to lose you for good." She said as she leaned over and grasped hold of the satchel of blood pellets.

She opened the satchel and grabbed on of the peach pit sized balls of coagulated beast blood, "I honestly believe you dont need these as desperately as you might think." She says, placing the pellet back into the satchel and setting it on the ground between her and Gaile, "You just don't have enough faith in yourself as a Hunter... Even in the most desperate battle you don't really need them." She said as he picked up the satchel and considered tossing the damnable pellets into the fire but clutched it tight in his hands, remembering all the times he's used them, and won because of their monstrous effect.

Feeling her hand move from its place over his own and come to rest on his shoulder, he looks over to see Nerco looking at him rather than the campfire, "Know that I'll continue to follow you regardless of your decision, but should you lose control of yourself the way you did tonight, I might not be able to defeat you, and if you ever come back down from the high of your beasthood... My blood will be on your hands..." She said while removing the six eyed Bone Ash Visor that almost always adorned her face beneath her hood as her violet eyes bored into his golden amber orbs.

He looks from her eyes to the satchel of blood pellets then back to her as she speaks again drawing his attention, "Could you live with yourself if that happened?" She asked as she met his gaze, And slowly, he reaches up and gently pulls down her hood and finally gets to see the face under the visor and hood, her face.

She has an angry red brand mark above her right eye in the shape of a scorpion tail that curls over her right eye and down onto her cheek meeting up with a rune marking that has to be in Loran's written language.

She is expecting him to recoil but is surprised when he places his hand on her cheek continuing to stare into her violet eyes. "Your eyes... I cant stop looking at them... Nerco, you're beautiful." Gaile says causing her to blush slightly, "I don't need these." He says tossing the pellets into the fire "I never will either, so long as I have you." He said making her blush deepen even more.

Nerco turns her gaze back to the flames in front of her, "For so long now, I've kept my emotions bottled up inside of me, afraid to let myself feel anything." She said as tears began to well in the corners of her eyes, "Simply knowing that I would potentially outlive anyone I fell in love with was torture and I couldn't stand it." She said, letting her feelings out for the first time in many a century.

She looked over at him, and once more locked eyes, "Gaile all the times I've said I enjoyed your company... I meant it, ...And I know I feel something for you, whether its love or something else, Im not sure yet but I want to find out." She said as she leaned forward and interlocked her gauntlet clad hand with his own before leaning on him her head resting on his shoulder.

After about thirty minutes spent like this, the two broke away from one another and laid down on Gailes bed roll, she curled up into Gaile's frame with an unseen smile as Gaile threw his blanket over the two of them, Needless to say Nerco quickly fell asleep knowing he was right there next to her.

Perhaps, she had found someone she could give herself to, someone she could love, who would love her back in return.


	4. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile shows Nerco the home he grew up in and pays respects to his fallen family members befoew dealing with a ghost from his Father's past.

**The sun was on the horizon in Old Yharnam, as Gaile laid back under one of the many trees planted in the square, the shade it provided a blessing on the blistering hot summer day.**

Gaile peeked open an single golden amber eye as rapid footsteps approached him, "Gaile! Come on lazy bones, Granddad and Gascoigne are waiting for you!" The seventeen year old girl said firmly as she glared at him her face set in a pout.

Gaile groaned aloud much to the girl's annoyance, "Five more minutes Fey, its hot and the shade is cool... Plus I really don't feel like getting my ass handed to me by Gascoigne today." Gaile said as the image before him cracked like a pane of glass and shattered leaving him in a pitch black void as a hellish visage stalked toward him.

It was someone he knew all to well, "Faye..." Gaile muttered as the battered thing that used to be his sister walked toward him on shaky legs fetid seed of a beast dribbling down her inner thighs, her bloodied yellow sundress torn open exposing her generous bust, and finally, her throat torn out, still gushing blood as if her body was producing an unending supply of the ruby red liquid, she was just as he had left her that night during the blood moon, her lips didn't move but her voice invaded his mind, "Why... Big Brother why?" She asked, "Why did you...  **MURDER ME!** " She asked as she rushed at him with inhuman speed, her lifeless, broken, gold amber eyes locked onto his own as he let out a cry mixed with terror and anguish.

Nerco awoke with a start as she felt Gaile's thrashing form bump into her, "Mmmmmn... Gaile?" She said as she blinked slowly but quickly woke the rest of the way as she could see he was sweating profusely, "Faye... I'm sorry..." He mumbled in his sleep, "Forgive me... Please... I-" Gaile's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright with a feral yell that mixed with a roar from his inner beast as he firmly grabbed Nerco by the neck and pinned her down on the bed roll as gold amber met cool violet though one of his eyes had the split pupil of a beast.

Nerco held his gaze but soon relaxed in his grip, whatever happened in this moment, she wasnt going to fight him, nor would she hold his actions against him, "Its okay Gaile..." She cooed softly, "It was only a dream, you're safe now, whoever she is, Faye cant get to you now." She said as he calmed down and released his hold on her, a faint trickle of blood seeped from her neck where his claws had nicked her.

Gaile looked down at the ground when he saw the cuts on her neck and reached into his coat for a blood vial, "Nerco, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as the needle of the blood vial slid into her thigh, with a nod from her, he depressed a button on top of the injector and the contents of the syringe drained with a sickening hiss.

Nerco winced at the feeling, but once the blood entered her system, the cuts on her neck glowed with otherworldly light and started to close up, Nerco felt the stinging of the cuts fade away as if they had never even been there, "T-Thank you Gaile, but you didn't have to do that for me... I mean, I still have your vials from ten years ago after all." She said with a light blush as she laid back down, looking up to see Gaile wasnt settling down, "Gaile? Are you-" she started to ask but he spoke up, cutting her off, "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep Nerco." He said as he stood up and pulled on his undershirt and waistcoat before pulling on his three tailed duster coat.

Gaile started to walk away, but not before he made sure Nerco was comfortable as he pulled his blanket over her and gave her his pillow, "Always looking out for me, aren't you Gaile?" She said with a small smile as she laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.

Nerco awoke several hours later as dawns early light shown on her sleeping form, as Gaile returned to their campsite, she leaned up and stretched before greeting Gaile with a warm smile that he returned with a nod as he sat down next to her she laid her head down on his shoulder as she had done the night previous, "Gaile, can I ask you a question?" She said as Gaile looked down at her, "Ask away." He said quickly as she thought about what to ask him, "Last night while you were dreaming you said a name even aplogized to that person begged them to forgive you even..." She paused as she locked eyes with Gaile, "Who is Faye, Gaile?" She asked but he did not answer, not immediately anyway.

Gaile looked at her, "My younger sister." He replied quickly and Nerco's eyes widened as she remembered what he had said the night before, _"...I killed my sister with my own two hands because I lost myself to my beasthood..."_  And as she came back to the present Nerco interlocked her hand with Gaile's own, "You must despise me now... I know I would in your position." Gaile said bitterly, to which Nerco shook her head, "Would I be holding your hand if I despised you Gaile?" She asked as he looked at her while she rest against him again, listening to the calm beating of his heart.

Baalthazar approached their campsite with his beta, and wedded wife before they were taken by the Scourge and even now their bond has stood strong, Gaile looked up and spoke, "We know, we'll be gone by nightfall." Gaile said swiftly to which Baalthazar waved him off, "Gaile... I came to apologize, my previous statement was one made in the heat of the moment, you and Nerco both, can stay as long as you wish." The old beast said as he left with his mate following behind she stopped for a moment and offered a respectful bow to the two before turning to continue following her husband and mate.

Gaile smiled at their retreating forms and stood up, offering Nerco his hand, she took it and was helped to her feet, "Seeing as Baalthazar changed his mind, would you like to see where I grew up, Nerco?" Gaile asked as she thought for a moment, "If it is of no bother to you, considering your past. Wouldn't that just open old wounds?" She asked, and in response, Gaile shook his head, "I go there from time to time to pay respects to my family, Fey included." With a nod, she started to follow him as he walked, "Very well then, lead the way" she said as the two went on but not before stashing his pack among a pile of rubble.

The two walked for roughly fifteen minutes before Gaile broke the silence, "You might have guessed already, but I grew up here in Old Yharnam though I wasn't the healthiest of children growing up." Gaile said as she nodded, "You started out as a commoner, fate has a strange way of choosing how one will start." She said with a brief pause, "I am...was of noble birth. This brand, it is the only thing prior to my ascension as Keeper. The symbol is an ancient dialect, it means, exile, the scorpion tail, a taint, a poison if you will." She said as she explained the meaning of the angry red marking that plagued the right side of her face.

Gaile stopped to look at her, "You were Nobility?" Gaile asked as she nodded, "Key word being, were." She said, "Imagine that, I had several theories on what you started out as before you chose this life... Turns out I hit the nail on the head." Gaile said with a smile that she returned a light blush tinging her cheeks.

The two walked a bit more before Nerco spoke up catching Gaile's attention, "You said that didn't have the greatest health as a child, what did you mean?" She asked, and with a sigh Gaile answered, "I had always been sickly as a boy, at age seven, my condition had been diagnosed as consumption, the doctors told my parents that if I stayed in Yharnam, I might live another five years." Gaile said as the two came upon a house made of old cobblestone, "This was Ms. Arilla's house, she was a sweet elderly woman that used to grow some of the loveliest roses in the city, she died a few years before the Scourge hit." Gaile said as he picked a few of them and slid them inside his coat lining as the two walked on.

Nerco sped up her pace to walk next to Gaile rather than follow behind him, "I'm sure she lived a long and fulfilling life Gaile, though I'd like to know more about you." She said as he looked over at her, "I spent every year after I was diagnosed thinking I would die at age twelve, maybe sooner, but I ended up fighting the disease for ten long years until I was seventeen... The doctors gave up on me... My Father... Even my own Mother gave up on me, the only one who never stopped believing in me was Faye." Gaile said as the two reached a set of stairs. That rest on the opposite side of an iron gate, "We're here." Gaile said as he pushed open the gate that gave an audible metallic groan from many years left sitting in place without use.

Inside the gate was a stairway that lead to a raised stone plateau, and next to the stairs embedded into the smoothed out walls of the cliff face the stairs had been carved into was a brass plaque that read Gaile's family name, Arkenmire.

The two reached the Manor proper at the top of the stairs down a short walkway, and started towards the front doors to find one splintered apart and ripped from its hinge, "That doesn't bode well, Nerco, keep your guard up, whoever did this may still be here." Gaile said knowingly as the two silently walked inside.

The once pristine hardwood floors and mahogany furnishings were absolutely ruined, scored deeply by the claws of beasts looking to make a den for themselves, "Prepare yourself Nerco, we have vermin to kill." Gaile said angrily as he extended his Beast Cutter into a whip and Nerco drew her Rakuyo from its scabbard when a mass of black matted fur with glowing blue eyes rushed them from the shadows, Gaile disappeared in a tuft of yellow smoke and dust as the creature pounced on Nerco who tried to get it off by kicking her legs against its chest and stomach.

Only for Gaile to behead the monster with an underhanded swing from his weapon spraying blood in all directions as he reappeared to Nerco's right and quickly helped her to her feet and into a protective embrace, "You alright?" Gaile asked her and she nodded with a blush as she rest her head against his chest as another beast charged at him, only to be met with a quicksilver bullet to face that blasted the black furred beasts had apart as its lifeless body slumped under its own dead weight and skidded to a halt, stopping at Gaile's feet as he calmly walked past it as the third beast of the night pounced on top of Gaile, its jagged claws digging into his shoulders as the beast bit into and ripped his throat out with a spray of blood, only to be enveloped in a firestorm of arcane fire and scorching heat that burned the massive werewolf to ashes and bone.

Hearing a chorus of growls behind her, she turned around to find seven more were gathered behind her, "A Keeper's work is never done." She said as her eyes began to glow ember orange as her blade came to life with arcane fire.

The first of the seven beasts lunged at her with a roar and was instantly cut down as her blade met it's shoulder in a spray of blood and viscera that spilled onto the floor, and as its bisected form split apart, she staked her blade into the head of the beast for good measure.

Two more took the place of the first, as a comet of fire struck the one to her left blasting away a large chunk of its body in a blast of flame, embers and gore that painted the hall with blood and viscera,  **"Come on then! Is this the best you animals can do!?"**  Nerco shouted as she broke apart her Rakuyo into a dagger and saber and went on the offensive.

After killing the last of the beasts, Nerco wasted no time in attempting to aid Gaile as she crouched next to him injecting a blood vial into his thigh, to no effect as Gaile's life slowly pooled out on the floor around him, "Its okay Gaile... Close your eyes, its just another dream, you'll see..." She said sadly as Gaile fell still and rapidly deteriorated into ashes and dust, and so it was that the heartache Nerco had experienced before returned, even though she knew Gaile would return to her it still hurt her to watch him suffer the way he was, "Have patience Nerco, He'll be back before you know it." She said as she found a chair and made herself comfortable.

Gaile awoke in the Hunter's Dream with a gasp as his hand shot to his neck, "What am I doing here?" He wondered idly,  _ **"We need to talk."**_  A female voice spoke much to Gaile's annoyance, she usually left him to his own devices what did she want now? "Go on." Gaile replied, " **Are you aware of that Woman's significance?"**  The voice asked him,  _ **"In the event that you are not I will educate you, she is the Maiden of Prophecy, and the one who partakes of her blood will know strength like no other." The voice paused, "Furthermore is has been said that the one who beds her and has his seed take root within her shall be blessed with a child that the Great Ones, my Brothers and Sisters will covet above all else."**_  The voice paused,  _ **"So do exercise caution if the two of you decide to have intimacy, I can offer sanctuary but only for so long, Gaile."**_  The voice finished as his vision was lost in a haze of light.

Gaile awoke next to a newly formed lantern that appeared at the foot of the steps leading up to the manor, "Damned mutts, I'll have to be more careful, that was my most painful death to date." Gaile said as he walked into the foyer to see Nerco's handiwork on the pack of beasts, "Well... Seems like she had a grand old time in here." Gaile said as he walked into the manor, "Now where would I go if i had nothing but time on my hands?" Gaile wondered as he walked the halls only to smile as he noticed the library door slightly ajar, walking in quietly, thankful for the carpet masking his footsteps he spotted Nerco seated at a table reading, Gaile looked just a bit disheartened as he walked forward as the soles of hit boots on the uncovered floor near the table served to break Nerco from her reading, she looked up at Gaile and slowly stood up, Gaile half expected her to slap him again but was pleasantly surprised when she hugged him tightly, "Be more careful please, I know you cant die but ...watching you choke on your own blood was heartwrenching." Nerco said as she tightened her hold on him and in response, Gaile closed his arms around her returning the hug.

Their moment was cut short when Gaile heard a crash coming from the third floor, "That came from upstairs" Gaile said as he took off dead sprint to the second floor, Beast Cutter in hand as he went with Nerco keeping pace behind him with her Rakuyo drawn from its scabbard as the two moved through the abandoned manor.

The two arrived into the loft that branched off into the house's absolutely massive attic space, "Stay back until I know its safe, I cant die. You can, and I don't want to lose you." Gaile said as he pressed his lips to her forehead making her blush as she nodded, "Right, at least let me provide support from a distance if things go south." She said as Gaile nodded and walked forward.

As Gaile passed the third set of support rafters a massive figure dropped down in front of Gaile in an attempt to scare him, though Gaile had no reaction he did tip his hat in greeting to the intruder,  **"You're a big one... You'll be hard to digest."**  The gigantic ape-like beast of a man said as he sized Gaile up, "I'd hate to be such a nuisance." Gaile said making the giant let out a bellow of laughter, "I missed you in Hemwick." Gaile said as the giant of a man laughed again,  **"No you bloody did not!"**  He said pausing to flex his arm showing where Gaile had blown a large hole through it,  **"You got me good."**  He said a Gaile huffed in mild annoyance.

Lord Jakob Irons, you are wanted by the Association for the murders of twelve men, six women, four c-" he started to say but Irons beat him to the punch,  **"Four children, three goats, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry."**  He said as he walked towards Gaile,  **"So... You're John's little boy aren't you?"**  He said as Gaile looked up into Irons' coal black eyes, "And you're a deranged psychopath." Gaile said as Irons took a long drag of a cigar, one of his Father's vintage 1850 specials and blew a smoke ring into Gaile's face,  **"We've all got our little problems."**  He said before putting the cigar out on his tongue and eating it much to Nerco's disgust.

Nerco's eyes began to glow as Irons listed off his atrocities to Gaile, who had also grit his teeth in anger beneath his mask as the two continued to speak, she was furious yes, but she would wait for Gaile to make his move so as to retain the element of surprise, "Lord Irons, The Association would like for me to bring you in alive so that they may extracate your better half..." Gaile started to say as he dashed past Gaile standing behind him as he statched up his weathered wide brimmed hat,  **"I bet they bloody would."**  Irons said as Gaile was at his absolute limit, "Personally I'd rather just kill you and call it a night, but let's make that your decision shall we?" Gaile asked as he turned to face Irons wh had his hand on his chin in thought, **"Hmmmn... Do let's..."**  He said as if in thought then backhanded Gaile into the far wall where Nerco was standing, "Okay. Plan B." Gaile said as he rest on one knee letting out a wince as he feels a few of his ribs are broken from the brutal hit Irons had just delivered.

Nerco stopped Gaile standing with a firm hand on his shoulder, "Allow me, Gaile, This bastard deserves to experience the fires of hell for his crimes." Nerco said as she walked forward.

She dashed forward ducking under Irons' massive fist and delivering a deep fire imbued slash to his back making him spin on a heel to try and crush Nerco only for a bullet empowered with black ash to strike Irons in the back staggering him, and as Nerco rose to her feet and turned to face Irons who spit on the floor in front of her feet, in response she snapped her fingers and he burst into searing flames that had his skin melting off of him like molten slag as he burned in the short lived flames that had died away as quickly as they had appeared, Nerco followed slowly behind the burned giant that was attempting to crawl away as she willed arcame heat into the blade of her Rakuyo making it glow white hot as she staked the blade into his chest and twisted, Irons screamed in agony and soon fell limp as the pain proved to be too much for him to handle.

Nerco was shaking with emotion as she looked with satisfaction over Irons' corpse, "To hell with you, goddamn monster." Nerco said as she turned to walk away as Gaile stood with a groan of pain as he held a hand over his three broken ribs, "Hold still, Gaile, let me help you." Nerco said as she rest her palms on his side and willed gentle heat into her palms easing his pain, letting out a sigh of relief, Gaile pressed his forehead to her own, "Thank you Nerco, you really are too kind sometimes." Gaile said and in response, Nerco shook her head, "Only to those I hold dear." She said as the two left the attic and walked into the back lot of the manor where two of an original three memorials stood, the first one erected for his father had been smashed to bits, "Likely Irons' doing." Gaile thought to himself as he placed a rose in front of the destroyed marker, and one for his mother, Iris, who perished from Ashen Blood Sickness when Gaile was eighteen and lastly he stopped at the most extravagant of the three markers, the brass plaque on its surface, read the name, Fey Arkenmire, Born 1873, Died 1900, and with a heavy sigh, Gaile knelt at the grave and placed the last rose rose he had taken from Ms. Arilla's garden, and folded his hands in prayer for his younger sister's departed soul Gaile soon stood up after, and walked away from the graves.

Nerco wordlessly followed Gaile up to the second floor residential wing as he turned a doorknob and walked into the room leaving the door ajar slightly, "Are you coming Nerco?" Gaile asked as she nodded and walked into what she discovered was a bedroom with a large bed that could fit him and her plus two others, "This was my old room, and to my surprise its exactly as I left it..." He said as she shut the door behind her and turned the lock for good measure, she had made up her mind about Gaile, she could deny the feeling in her chest no longer as she walked up to Gaile and captured him in a tight hug and buried her head in his chest.

Gaile was surprised but still enclosed his arms around her, "Whats going on why is she...?" He thought to himself before the deeper pitch of his darker half spoke up,  ** _"Did you forget Gaile? She said it once already... She has feelings for you she just wasn't sure what they amounted to... But now, I think she's made up her mind."_**  His inner beast spoke out, and for all his malice he was not without his occasional wisdom as Gaile lifted one arm away and tendrly stroked Nerco's head in a loving gesture.

Gaile let out a long yawn and let Nerco out of the embrace as she started to work on the clasps of her armor as she pulled away the form fitting Bone Ash Cuirass that became a featurless chest plate when she pulled it from her form. She set it aside to reveal she wore a black skin tight tunic underneath the armor as she undid the clasps that held her gauntlets tightly to her forearms and set them to the side with her armor.

Gaile soon learned that what resembled billowing coat tails was just an apparel accessory thats worn around the waist and is covered partially by the Cuirass, next she worked on the armored leggings she wore revealing that underneath she wore black mid thigh high stockings and a pair of simple, black under wear to cover her maidenhood.

She laid down next to Gaile once again curling up into his frame as the two drifted off to sleep, Gaile once again found himself in another memory of his past before he killed Faye, he knew what was coming but he could not deny his terror at seeing her but then he felt a firm hand rest upon his shoulder, he turned expecting to see Faye, and there she was but she was not the nightmarish walking corpse that always tormented him, here was his twenty-five year old sister as he remembered her, "Faye..." Gaile said as she walked toward him, "Its alright Gaile... I'm here." She cooed softly, which made Gaile's heart ache, "No, you're not, I killed you and these nightmares are the cross I have to bear for my sins." Gaile said as Faye frowned at him, "You cant change what happened, Big Brother, but you can still move forward." She said as she waved her hand, and the black void parted to reveal the waking world, "Look at her Gaile, see how she sleeps so soundly next to you?" Fey paused, "She loves you Gaile, she truly does." She said as Gaile looked for a moment longer before the view was sealed off by the void once more.

Fey was roughly five feet away from him now as she seemed to fade away, "I have forgiven you Brother, now you must forgive yourself." She said as her form disappeared completely, "Wake up." Faye's voice faded and was replaced by Nerco's, "Gaile wake up, please wake up!" She said as she rest over him with tears welling in her eyes, she had woken up from a quite strange dream to notice Gaile was warm as though still living but he was not breathing nor did he have a heartbeat, "Gaile... Please..." She said as a tear fell and hit his cheek, he began to stir and cracked open a single eye, "Please don't cry Nerco, I promise you here and now, I'm not going anywhere unless you send me away yourself." Gaile said as Nerco's lips crashed into his in a fiery kiss that neither wanted to come to an end.

Breaking from the kiss, Nerco stared into his eyes, "I've said it once already..." Nerco paused, "That I've kept my emotions bottled up and stopped allowing myself to feel for so long now, simply knowing that I would outlive anyone I might have fallen in love with was torture and I couldn't stand even the thought of it." Nerco said as she looked into Gaile's golden amber eyes, "But I can't deny the feelings in my heart any longer... Gaile, I told you last night that I felt something for you but I was unsure of what it was." She said with a pause, "Gaile, I know my own heart better than anyone... And I... I love you, Gaile." She said with a deep crimson blush burning on her cheeks as she leaned in to kiss Gaile again.

Breaking from the kiss, Gaile held her gaze, "I love you too Nerco." He said as the two shared another kiss that could could set the room ablaze with passion.


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Gaile nor Nerco can deny what's in their hearts any longer and so, mutual feelings of love are consummated ib this heated chapter rife with smutty goodness.

**The moon had risen high into the sky as Gaile and Nerco lay in bed together, with the Keeper herself laying under Gaile as he leaned in for a kiss.**

The kiss was intense to say the least as Nerco moaned deeply into it, before Gaile broke away to catch his breath, as she pulled her tunic up and off of her body, exposing her generously endowed chest to Gaile with a deep red blush burning on her cheeks as Gaile moved lower and pursed his lips around the nipple on her left breast, swirling his tongue around it earning pleasured moaning from Nerco that served to drive him on, "Nnnnnh!~ G-Gaile!" Nerco said as a shiver of pleasure shot up her spine as Gaile started to gently suck on her nipple while fondling her right breast, "Haaaaah!~ More... Gaile please, more!" She moaned out as Gaile lightly grazed her nipple with his teeth, making her shiver as he continued to pleasure her.

He soon relented and stopped his attack on her breasts and began to trail his way back upwards as he made a gentle kissing motion along her neck going against the flow in her veins he settled on her shoulder and drew his lips back in a feral growl as he bit down on her shoulder, making her gasp both in pain and pleasure as her blood oozed out around his elongated canines only to be lapped up by his tongue she craned her head to look out the window at the brightly lit full moon, "There's nowhere I'd rather be in this moment than right here with him..." Nerco thought to herself as he ceased his actions and started to move lower past her breasts and over her flat but toned stomach before he reached her core making her shiver in anticipation.

Gaile looked up at her, his golden amber eyes luminous in the darkness of the bedroom, he held her gaze as if asking her permission to continue, and in

response she nodded as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down and off of her, exposing her maidenhood to him, glistening with arousal, "Gaile... I... I may be centuries old but I've not lain with another so please, be gentle with me." She said as Gaile continued to hold her gaze, she blinked and he moved back down and gave her slit an experimental lick, as his tongue grazed her clitoris, she let out a low moan of pleasure and in response he kept it up for a few minutes that to Nerco seemed to last forever, before he slid his tongue past her nether lips and into her entrance making her back arch slightly and release a pleasured gasp that faded into a low moan, "Ah!~ H-Haah!~" She moaned out as Gaile used his tongue to bring her pleasure she had never experienced before.

Even by her own hand she had never experienced this feeling of ecstasy and before long, Nerco felt a new sensation within her, she felt as if her core was twisting like a coiled spring and the pressure only continued to mount, "G-Gaile!~" she cried out as the pleasure was becoming too much to bear, "Gaile... I'm... I'm gonna...  **I'M CUMMING!~** " she cried out as her walls clamped down on Gaile's tongue and her nectar gushed into his mouth, a sweet tasting fluid of which he partook greedily as Gaile climbed back up into the bed as Nerco moved next, gently gripping his rock hard member, standing at a solid eight inches in length making him groan in pleasure as she gently slid her hand up and down its length as she had seen Hunters and Huntresses do together when they thought no one was around to see their sinful activities, "Guh! N-Nerco your hand feels amazing! Don't stop!" Gaile said as his breathing got heavier as his pleasure continued to mount when she stopped, "Have patience my keen little Hunter... She said as she ran her tongue all the way up the length of his member with a low humming noice coming from the depths of her throat as she did so.

With no formal warning, she pressed her lips to the tip of his member and parted them slightly as she took him inch after inch into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip as she did so.

Nerco's mouth was wet and hot and Gaile was enjoying every second as she pleasured him in return for his efforts spent on her, as she started to bob her head up and down taking his tip to the back of her throat with every movement she thankfully, had excellent control of her gag reflex as she eased him deeper still taking his complete length into her mouth before pulling back up to breathe only to do it again as Gaile's breathing became heavy once more, she knew his release was inevitable at this point and as if on cue, Gaile let out a pleasured grunt, "Nerco! G-Gonna cum!" He said and in response,Nerco picked up her pace as she felt him swell inside of her mouth as his release got closer until she took him inyo her throat for a final time as Gaile came to his release, with a long throaty groan he shot rope after rope of his seed into her mouth as the thick, mildly salty fluid surged into her mouth.

She held eye contact with Gaile as she swallowed his essence the act making Gaile's semi erect member twitch once, making Nerco let out a light giggle as Gaile climbed over top of her again, settling between her legs, his tip less than an inch from her entrance, "I understand if you're not ready to move forward, Nerco..." Gaile said as she shook her head, "No, I am... I'm yours and yours alone Gaile, take me." She said as Gaile nodded and pressed his tip to her entrace with enough force to part her lips and slide inside, only stopping when he felt her hymen, "Be gentle with me Gaile, that's all that I ask." She said as she closed her eyes waiting for the pain of him ripping through her hymen to make itself known.

Gaile noted the expression on her face, "She doesn't know what to expect and she's scared... Not that I blame her." He said as he gently called out to her, "Nerco..." He said as he pressed his lips to her own in a tender kiss that he held with her as he pushed forward hilting himself inside of her and tearing through her hymen as he went, "Mmmmmnh!" Nerco let out the muffled noise as she held the kiss with Gaile,tears ran from her eyes landing on the bed sheets as thin lines of crimson trailed down her inner thighs staining the bed sheets with small spots of deep red, though the tears weren't for her pain, It hurt, yes, though her tears were for her joy, joy at becoming one with the man she loved.

Though she knew that the pain would be temporary and there was much pleasure in store for her, "Gaile, you can start moving." Nerco said as she lay back with Gaile, her legs spread as the two rest in the missionary position.

Gaile nodded and started to gently thrust his hips forward grunting in pleasure at the sheer tightness Nerco's walls were exhibiting on him while Nerco let out moan after moan from the intense pleasure that coursed through her, before long, Gaile had picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster, increasing the pleasure both felt in the midst of their passionate lovemaking.

Nerco was sure her face was the picture of absolute bliss as Gaile continued thrusting reaching into her deepest depths with every thrust, both had a sheen of sweat coating their bodies and were breathing heavily as they came closer and closer to their individual releases, Gaile picked up his pace again with grunts of pleasure that rumbled in his throat like the growling of a beast.

With a final thrust, Gaile pushed himself as deep into Nerco's depths as he could as he spilled his essence inside of her pumping rope after rope of his seed into Nerco's womb and with a blissful cry of ecstasy, Nerco's walls clamped down on his member like a vice as if attempting to milk him for every drop he had in him.

Gaile was breathing heavily and Nerco was panting as they both came down from their combined high of pleasure as he withdrew from her depths and planted a loving kiss upon her forehead as he stood up and stared out the window at the full moon in the sky as crimson eyes set in bestial slits and a mouth full of sharp teeth opened up in an insidious grin from within the darkness of his mind,  **"My turn Gaile."**  The voice said within his mind as He felt a bone shift and doubled over with a groan of pain.

Nerco had a worried look on her face as she climbed out of the bed and walked toward Gaile, "Gaile...? Are you-" She started to ask as Gaile looked over at her with warm golden amber eyes before hos transformation resumed at a quickened pace, as Nerco was faced with a werewolf that towered over her its sleek black fur a match to Gaile's natural jet black hair, needless to say, Nerco backed away not having seen this kind of change in a Hunter this close up.

She could see the hurt in Gaile's eyes and quickly realized that despite the change he was still there, this was still the man she loved as she climbed back out of the bed and approached him, she only came up to his chest but that didn't stop her wrapping her arms around him in a tender embrace that he returned, being especially careful not to harm her with his claws, she gasped when she felt somethin hot slide between her legs but not inside of her, she looked down to see Gaile's beasthood standing at nin inches in length sticking out of a sheath between his legs, "So the beast wishes to have me as well then does he?" Nerco asked as Gaile simply blasted her bangs with a strong exhale from his nose, "I'll take that as a yes Gaile." Nerco said with a warm smile as she got back into the bed and opened her legs for him to take her.

Gaile looked her in her eyes and gently lifted her up carrying bridal style as he climbed into the bed and set her down next to him as he lay on his back, his member was pointing straight up and Nerco quickly got the hint as she straddled him, and with a squeak of pleasure that fell off into a moan she lowered herself down, easing his beasthood into her depths she let out a noise of satisfaction when she took his conplete length and girth to the root, "Ah~... Its... Its in~..." She said quietly as she started to bob her hips up and down on his member moaning in absolute bliss at the feeling of fullness she recieved both from the man and the beast.

Gaile had excellent endurance as a man, but as a beast it left something to be desired but that wasnt his fault, beasts were much more sensitive when mating than human men were and after roughly fifteen minutes of the unbelievable pleasure Nerco's insides gave to him he started to thrust in time with her downward drop pushing himself deeper into her womanhood.

Five more minutes passed and with a final push Nerco dropped down onto him, hilting his member inside of her as she felt her insides stretch to accommodate the inflation of his knot, " Ah! G-Gaile!" Nerco cried out as tears welled in her eyes, "Y-Your knot!" She cried out again as she tried to pull herself free, "It hurts!" She cried one last time as she tried to get free, only for Gaile to rest a hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes with a reassuring warmth in his own that told her he would never hurt her as she saw the apologetic look in his eyes as he shot spurt after spurt of hot, bestial seed into her womb.

With another cry of ecstasy, Nerco fell hard into another orgasm as her insides clamped down on his member drawing out a final spurt of seed from Gaile as his knot slowly started to deflate.

Nerco looked down at her stomach, slightly inflated with Gaile's seed as he pulled his half deflated member from her depths with a grunt and a gasp from Nerco as his fur began to shed and his body mass shrunk down as the man she loved returned to her and pressed his forehead to hers, "I'm... I'm sorry Nerco, I never intended to hurt you, hell were it my choice I wouldn't have even shifted." Gaile said as he lifted his forehead away and planted a loving kiss on hers as exhaustion from their activities weighed down on them and their eyelids grew heavier, "I love you... So much, Gaile." Nerco said sleepily as she curled up next to Gaile his semi erect member resting against her womanhood, sheathed between her thighs as the blissful void of sleep took them both, "I love you too, Nerco." He said as his world faded to black.

Gaile and Nerco found themselves floating together in an empty void, and as he noticed her discomfort and pulled her into a tender embrace,  _" **You two are a precious sight to behold."**_  A voice spoke as a woman with pale skin clad in a light cerulean dress that had a side split that revealed a bare, long, toned leg giving the impression she wore no undergarments she had piercing green eyes that glowed in the darkness and snow white hair tied in an elegant braid that reached well past her ass, "Ebrietas..." Gaile said having recieved a crash course education on what Flora called the Big Four it was made up of Herself, Ebrietas, Oedon, and Vriddjainkoaren, or Vridd for short.

The female Great One held her hands up in surrender,  ** _"I mean you two no harm, I'm just here to confirm something..."_**  Ebrietas said as she reached out for Nerco who flinched at her touch, as her hand rest firmly on her abdomen, she felt a pulse of energy rush through her as Ebrietas frowned.  _ **"You aren't with child, though your act of intimacy has given Nerco's reproductive functions a jolt, expect to impregnate her the next time you two have intimacy Good Hunter."**_  She said as she disappeared and the two awoke with a start.

It was still nighttime out and Gaile spent the night comforting his lover as she lay with him in bed though she was still trembling in his embrace, "Nerco, whats wrong?" Gaile asked a he pulled her closer to him in an effort to comfort her, "Its what Ebrietas said, Gaile... I... Theres something you need to know about me, once every five hundred years a daughter is born to one of the eight noble families of Loran this daughter is bound to a never ending cycle of the same prophecy... I am the Maiden of Prophecy of this age..." She said in pause, "He who partakes of my blood will know strength unbounded and further still he who beds me will be blessed with a child who's power will rival the Great Ones when he or she reaches maturity." Nerco finished, "But these children never reach maturity... Throughout history the child of a Maiden has always been taken from them by the Great Ones or killed by them as they fear the power these children will inherit." She continued to explain, "Gaile... I dont want to be the mother of a child the Great Ones would see killed or taken away from me." She said with tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at Gaile.

He nodded his understanding, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Nerco, but know that if I do put a child in your womb the great ones will not lay a finger on my flesh and blood so long as I still draw breath." He said as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, "Thank you, Gaile." She said as the two curled up and allowed sleep to claim them both unhindered this time.


	6. Old Friends, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile and Nerco spend a few more hours in the safety of Arkenmire Hall to recuperate from both an evening of passion and the uncertain future that awaits them.
> 
> But dark forces have been set in motion as an ancient enemy puts centuries of planning into effect.

**Deep in the pits of Lower Loran upon a large stone throne sat a shadowed figure who was showing no reactions to the pleasurable stimuli the female Keeper that sat between his legs was giving him.**

 

Though he could resist the pleasure indefinitely under normal circumstances, this one was good, too good, he thought as he let out a low grunt of pleasure and exploded in her mouth the Keeper wasted no time swallowing his seed as she lay back with her legs spread offering herself to him.

To say she had a pleading look in her eyes was an understatement, "Please, Lord Vridd... You look quite stressed... Take me... Fill me with your essence... Use me as an outlet, This one would consider it the greatest of honors." She said as he paused for a moment, it had been quite a while since he had last enjoyed the warmth of a woman's flesh and he was quite a bit backed up if he thought about it, ultimately he made his decision and stood up from his throne to an imposing nine feet tall as all Great Ones stood in their human forms and advanced on her, his ember orange eyes glowing like burning coals as he reached down to pick her up.

He carried her bridal style to his throne and sat back down as the Keeper straddled him placing his tip at her entrance she pushed herself down with all her might as the bulbous head of his inhuman cock parted her lips and slid inside of her with a sigh of pleasure, "Mmmmn~ Its... Haaaa... Its in~." before she quickly, and roughly pushed herself down taking his complete length inside of her depths, letting out a strangled cry as she went, there was a miniscule amount of blood that flowed out around his member as her virginity was taken.

It should also have been noted that his member was vastly larger than any human male and to that end Vridd found that the elasticity of these immortal women he created never ceaced to amaze him as she slid up and down on his member, her walls hugging him tightly, as he let out what might have been his first real grunt of pleasure in centuries since taking residence in Lower Loran, living among his creations.

His eyes locked with hers, "Whats... Grk! Whats your name girl?" He asked of her as she forced another grunt of pleasure from him, "Ah!~ Celcius, My Lord Vridd... My name is Celcius." She said through all her passionate moans as she neared her limit, "Ah!~ Lord Vridd!~ I'm... I'm gonna... **I'M CUMMING!~** " She cried out as her walls clamped down on him like a vice, and with another grunt and a throaty groan he spilled several large spurts of his seed inside of her as she started to rise up before he rest a hand on her shoulder.

He locked eyes with her as he spoke, "You've done well Child..." He said before reaching out with lightning reflexes and gently removing himself from her depths as he gently laid her down, "Now have your rest." He said in a tone of neutrality as she rest in the cot he had laid her down in with a blissful smile on her sleeping face, "No doubt shes having a quite pleasant dream..." Vridd thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when a pulse was felt by him and surely by the others as well as his lips curled back into a malevolent smile, "So it was her after all..." He said as he walked over to and sat back down upon his throne, "You were the last one I expected to be the Maiden of Prophecy... Nerco." He said as his eyes began to glow again before he looked off to his right, "Kara... Send out two Grave Tenders, I want to gauge this Hunter's skill..." He said as a woman easily six feet tall stepped from the shadows, a deep crimson blush burning on her face as she had no doubt seen him having relations with Celcius "As you wish... Father." She said as she disappeared into the shadows once more.

Vridd sat with his hands clasped together, the smile never left his face, "And so... The wheel of fate has begun to turn... It will be a truly great pleasure to see you again Lady Nerco, of house D'Arcaand" He said as two figures clad in hooded cloaks stood before him, one with the usual Ember orange eyes of a Keeper, the other, with luminous silver eyes that shone from beneath her hood, "Find the Hunter, and kill him... But do not harm your fellow Keeper that travels with him... Also I forbid the use of the Archon State for this assignment... You have your Orders, Onnen, Thaeon... Now go." He said as the two bowed to him and left.

Gaile awoke to find Nerco was not by his side as she had been the previous night... Though her armor was still where she left it, he looked to his bedside table and found a note from Nerco, "Going to take a bath, you can join me if you want." The note read as Gaile smiled and simply wrapped his bed sheet around his naked form while fetching himself a new outfit to wear for the day, his Father's study was also on the way to the large open bath that Nerco was no doubt using and with that knowledge in mind he started toward the closed door of the room once forbidden to all but his father and the late Lord Irons before he became the monster that lie dead in his attic.

Gaile started to push at the door but it would not budge.

With a huff of annoyance, Gaile kicked the door in splintering parts of the surrounding frame as he walked into his Father's study and noticed one of the ceiling panels in the room had been removed, " _This would explain how you had one of the old man's cigars Irons..._ " Gaile thought to himself as he walked over to the cigar box that once contained twenty of the vintage blended cigars, was now a mere three, Gaile wasted no time closing the lid on the box, seeing as he didnt smoke.

He next turned his attention on the ornate wooden box sitting on the desk and sat in his Father's chair before opening the box to see his Father's Albrecht-Rheiner Repeating Revolver chambered in .475 Rheiner Magnum and with enough time spent searching found its twin hanging from a holster harness that hung on the coat rack in the room under hia father's custom fabricated hat and great coat.

In the pocket of the coat, Gaile found a letter adressed to him from his Father, his curiosity piqued, he opened the envelope and read the letter contained within, he looked up from it and sighed, " _I dont even know what happened to you Father... You just vanished one night... And never came back._ " He thought to himself as he placed the letter on the desk and took the holster assembly, coat and hat from the rack and took the twin revolvers and holstered both as he exited the study and set off to the bathroom.

Gaile entered the bath hall and set his clothing down next to the tunic, stockings, and a fresh pair of underwear Nerco had no doubt set aside for herself as he walked through the steam veiled room to find her standing in the center of the waist deep pool of naturally heated spring water she sensed him approaching and looked at him over her shoulder, "Its rude to make a lady wait you know." She said as Gaile waded into the spring with her, gently coiling his arms around her abdomen, hugging her close to his frame as he did so, "You are a lady? I hadn't noticed." He said with a smirk as he leaned in to plant a loving kiss on her neck, feeling her calm pulse rush under his lips he heard his inner beast speak up, " **Bite down, breed her... Make her your bitch Gaile!** " He said cruelly in a bid to take Gaile over but he was denied his possession as he lifted away from her neck.

Gaile made his way with her in tow to one of the submerged ledges of the large open bath and sat down with the water reaching both their necks.

Nerco let out a pleasured sigh as she felt the warm water caress her form but gasped as she felt Gaile's hardened member prodding her entrance begging for entry, "Still in the mood to play, Gaile?" She asked as she moved slightly and found the position of his member would have him sliding into her depths if she made the wrong move, she quite liked the danger involved in the game he was no doubt trying to play, she knew he would be victorious if he got inside and she was not one to back down fron a challenge as she closed her legs pushing his tip back out, "Alas, my keen little Hunter you're going to have to work for your prize this time." She said as Gaile smiled, oh how he loved this woman, she was just as playful as him when the right mood strikes her.

The victor of their game had gone undecided as the two got out of the water after relaxing in it for almost an hour, they began to towel off and get dressed when a white scrap of cloth fell from the lining of Nerco's tunic, but before she could react Gaile snatched it up and unfolded it to find an emblem of a black outlined violet shield with the effigy of a spider in its center, the family name, D'Arcaand, was visible below it, "Nerco... My father had a sketch of this coat of arms in his desk... Did... Did you know my Father, Nerco?" Gaike asked as he looked into her eyes expectantly.

He could see the hesitant look in her eyes as they flicked up to meet his own, "I... I met him, yes..." She said nervously as she held eye contact with him, "Nerco, Why the hesitation in your voice...? You can tell me what you know, I wont be upset with you." He says as he hugs her close to him in a warm embrace, "I promise." He said as he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead.

Nerco responded by leaning into the embrace, "...He visited me... And of course you know how our first duel went, ...Though unlike you, he refused to retreat in the face of an opponent he was not aptly prepared to face." She said as Gaile nodded, "Stubborn to the bitter end... That's my Father for you ..." He said with a chuckle that had her looking at him with an expression of confusion, ""You're probably wondering 'How could I possibly be so calm...' Or even 'Why am I not beyond livid with you?' Am I on track?" He asked as she nodded making him let out a frustrated sigh, "I already told you... My father gave up on me, fully expecting to bury me at age twelve... So we didnt have much of a relationship." He said with a sigh as she lifted her head up looking at him angrily, " **He was still your father!** " She said in a raised voice that had Gaile taken aback.

With a sigh, Gaile pressed his forehead to hers, "Yes, he was. But if my sister can forgive me for what I did to her from beyond the grave then I can forgive you now for what you did twenty-five years ago... Do you honestly think that after what we did last night, that I could hold you in contempt for following orders Nerco?" He asked as she looked up at him, relieved tears pricking in her eyes as she buried her head in his chest and tightened her hold on him as Gaile continued to gently stroke her head.

Gaile and Nerco walked hand in hand exiting the manor as the sun continued to climb into the sky.

The two walked through the large oak doors that lead into the main area of population of the Healing Church, the town of Cathedral Ward and instantly Gaile was welcomed by Yharnamite street vendors offering various good as the Beasts had retreated into the shadows to escape the morning sun.

Nerco however, recieved a less than warm welcome as the people glared at her or spit on the ground where she was walking, it wasnt anything she wasnt already used to, she had seen plenty of the same disrespectful treatment by the people of Yharnam her first time around in the days of the Old Hunters.

Gaile appeared to not care as he and Nerco walked past one of the offending individuals, only for him to vanish into thin air confusing Nerco slightly, the confusion was dispelled when she looked down to find an empty vial of Blue Elixir she watched with an amused expression as the crowd shifted around an invisible force, something that scared the people only for the man who spit on her feet to suddenly be hoisted into the air with a cry of surprise as Gaile's very much angered form appeared before him as the effects of the Blue Elixir wore off, "You really ought not do that." He said as his pupils narrowed to slits before he delivered a sharp strike to the mans stomach before finishing it with a heavy blow to the face knocking the man in Gaile's free hand unconscious with a huff, he dropped the man on the ground and walked away to rejoin Nerco.

She let out a sigh as the two walked on but smiled warmly at Gaile, "You didn't have to do that Gaile... Dont forget, this isn't the first time I've seen this sort of disrespectful treatment from the populus of this city, you might find it hard to believe... But the people of Loran were not so different once." She said with a pause, "We too once kept the Old Blood as a jealously guarded secret although it was used in a much more moderate fashion." She said quietly as the two passed a pair of Healing Church Inquisitors clad in black Hunter's Garb with intricate white embroidery upon the neatly sewn trim.

Gaile glared daggers into their backs, as they rounded the corner, "Ametures, I wasnt born yesterday." Gaile said as he walked toward the square outside Odeon Chapel only for the two Inquisitors to arrive ahead of them with a squad of Clerics the first of the two took a step forward, "Mr. Arkenmire, it has come to our attention that this woman has told you something of interest, that other civilizations before ours were also blessed by the miracle that is the Old Blood, such claims are a blasphemy upon the eyes and ears of the Healing Church, surrender her to us immediately and you shall be allowed to walk away unharmed, refuse... And we'll still take her." The second Inquisitor spoke from beneath her hooded cowl.

Gaile glared venomously at the group of Healing Church enforcers before drawing the Beast Cutter from out of the folds of his coat and extending it into a heavy whip, "Yeah, that's... Not going to happen." Gaile said as the Inquisitors both reached into their garbs and produced elegant curved blades that resembled the Cainhurst Chikage but were clearly designed by the Church's dedicated workshop rather than the long dead line of aristocracy, "You refuse to obey? Very well then... Gentlemen, please dispose of this nuisance and collect the heretic." She said as the six clerics behind them moved forward drawing various weapons and arcane tools as three clerics approached with much less refined versions of the Inquisitors' blades while two moved to the sides and rolled up their sleeves revealing Inazuma Wyrms from Isz were coiled around their arms parasitizing their blood as food in exchange for a monstrous boost to their bio electrical currents which was revealed when a potent streak of chain lightning was directed at Gaile while one of the sword wielders rushed Nerco who drew her blade with expert timing intercepting and refirecting his strike as she drove her free hand into his chest with a spray of blood and a gasp from the Cleric.

She brought the man in close and whispered into his ear, "You chose this path, now here is what it has given you in return for your unyielding faith." Nerco said as she grasped his heart and wrenched it from his chest cleanly with almost no blood until his body fell back and a large spray erupted from his chest as he took his last gasping breath, as this happened Gaile swung his Beast Cutter in a horizontal arc that caught the rearmost enforcer ripping the front of his skull open with a horrifying split in its center, but before the Cleric's life ended, Gaile was forced to discard his weapon lest the potent stars of A Call Beyond tear him asunder.

Rolling to the side, Gaile drew his twin .475 Rheiner Magnum revolvers and fired two well placed shots from each dropping the Wyrm users like two identical sacks of stones before turning his attention to Nerco sparing her a quick nod as the two prepared to take down the last two enforcers and the Inquisitors themselves.

With the two having taken down over half of the forces under their command, the Inquisitors began to sweat under their hoods before a respective midnight black and crimson red blade shot out of their chests from behind before being twisted and pulled from their left and right sides spilling their innards upon the cobblestone floor of the Chapel Square before The two remaining sword bearers ran for their lives to no avail as Gaile turned on a heel and shot them both in the backs with his left hand revolver while holstering his right to retrieve his discarded Beast Cutter.

Nerco eyed the two warily, she had an idea who they might be based on the swords alone but she had to be sure, she was about to draw her blade when the left hand figure spoke, "Its been a long time... Nerco." The woman spoke from under her hood as she slowly raised her blade and flicked the blood from it with a sharp swipe of her arm, and it was at this moment Nerco saw what she was looking for, a black stamp mark in the shape of a spider on the blade.

She was all but certain now as she walked up to the two hooded figures and captured them both in a tight hug, "Yes... It really has." She said as the two happily returned the hug, "Too long... Onnen, Thaeon." Nerco said in a tone that betrayed just how happy she was to be reunited with the only people in all her centuries aside from Gaile that she had ever truly considered friends.

Gaile was confused to say the least, it was clear to him that Nerco knew these two quite well, "You... Know these two Nerco?" He asked as she looked at him over her shoulder, "Of course... I wouldn't be hugging them if I didn't." She said as she released her hold on the two which prompted them both to lower their hoods.

The left hand woman was revealed to have wavy jet black hair that reached between her shoulder blades and luminous silver eyes as well as a small tattoo of what appeared to be some form of rune beneath her right eye, she stood several taller than Nerco but her bust was not nearly as generous.

The other one followed suit after her, and was revealed to be a man with snow white hair and ember orange eyes, something told Gaile that neither of these things were natural for him but rather something that occurred as a result of his becoming a Keeper of the Old Lords, his body was was well defined through many lifetimes of rigorous physical training but he wore very little armor opting to wear only Bone Ash Gauntlets on his arms and not much more than that.

Both returned their blades to the scabbards worn on their sides, "If you can trust them Nerco... Then so too can I." Gaile said as he lowered the Beast Cutter to his side.

The woman, Onnen spared Gaile an inquisitive look before turning her attention back to Nerco, "I thought you said you wanted nothing more to do with the Hunters... After what happened with... With our mentor." Onnen said with a saddened expression on her face that Nerco understood, like Onnen, she too had held their mentor in the highest regard.

Nerco looked at Gaile with a small smile, "This one is different, Onnen." She said as Onnen looked at Gaile with a more thoughtful expression, "How so?" Thaeon asked as Nerco turned to face him and Onnen, "To begin Thaeon, he saved me twice, once from death, the other from being raped." Nerco said as she looked over at Gaile once more.

Onnen's opinion of Gaile was changing fast and she was certain Thaeon's was as well considering both looked at Nerco like a little sister, "Seems like you found yourself a real keeper, Nerco." She said as Nerco looked at her, "Did... Did you just make a pun?" Nerco asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Onnen?" Nerco asked as Onnen smiled at her, "You don't share a barracks with this idiot Nerco... So it shouldn't surprise you that he's rubbed off on me just a little." She said as Thaeon smirked triumphantly, "Victory shall yet be mine Nerco, I corrupted Onnen, you're next." He said jokingly making Onnen chuckle, "He hasn't corrupted me till he succeeds in getting into my pants." She said firmly looking at him with a mock glare unaware of the bright red blush on Nerco's face at the mention of sex.

Onnen noticed and cocked an eyebrow, "Come on now Nerco, you know that we've had centuries to get to know our own bodies, what gets us excited and what doesn't." Onnen said as Nerco's blush deepened and she looked down making Onnen look at her then Gaile and then back at her as her mind connected the dots, "Nerco... Are you and that Hunter... Did you two have s-!?" Onnen started to ask as Nerco's blush deepened and she slowly nodded.

Onnen was speechless at first then looked to Gaile, "You had better take responsibility, if you value your life. Because I promise if you hurt h-" She started to say with a clear threat in her words prompting Nerco to step between them, " **ONNEN STOP!** " Nerco yelled out, "I wanted what happened between Gaile and I, you don't need to look after me any longer, I'm not that helpless girl who couldn't even use a sword anymore." She said as Onnen backed away with a surprised expression that turned to a knowing smile, "Seems you still have remnants of that old fiery temper of yours, its good to know." Onnen said with a small smile as she backed down, "Nerco, you're like our kid sister, its natural for us not to want to see you get hurt." Thaeon said in a cool tone that reflected his calm and laid back personality.

Gaile's eyes narrowed and with a sharp flick of his arm, transformed the Beast Cutter onto its whip function at the faint sound of a large bell following a thudding footstep and another as two Church Giants lumbered into the square blocking one route of escape while thirty men and women in the garbs of Healing Church Hunters carrying various weapons blocked the other path, and last but not least, walking out of the Chapel proper was a man easily Gaile's height dressed in a long white Duster with maroon red lining, a red waistcoat and off-white grey trousers with shin high boots his right hand gripping a silver straight sword and a prototype Self-Loading Rifle developed by Ludwig was held in his left hand, "Excellent, everyone is here... Now we can begin." The White Cleric said from beneath his hooded cowl as the final player made itself known, a Lesser Amygdala that hung from the spire of the Chapel.

With a tired sigh, Gaile looked up at the moon that was only just visible on the sky, "If you're going to be watching... Then I hope you enjoy the show..." Gaile said as he made the first move running toward the White Cleric with a loud yell, his Beast Cutter extended for a wide horizontal strike.


	7. Hail the Nightmare

**The Beast Cutter came round towards the White Cleric who rolled under the weapon's segmented blade as it recoiled back to Gaile who immediately followed with an overhead swing that he would not be able to dodge, crouched down as he was and it was with a triumphant smirk that Gaile split open the Cleric's skull with a gushing torrent of blood that pooled under his slumped over corpse.**

Only for it to shatter into fractals.

A bout of laughter filled the square soon after, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you Hunter?" The now female voice asked as the Cleric now revealed to be a woman since her illusion had been broken by Gaile spoke as the flat of her blade rest against his shoulder coursing with arcane energy before she lifted it away sharply and the energy in her blade, the effect of an arcane Hunter tool ripped through his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain as he turned his focus to her.

Nerco however, stood motionless from her position in the Chapel Square as the two giants lumbered toward her axes in hand prompting a sigh of annoyance from the Keeper as she deftly sidestepped a massive axe crashing into the pavement where she once stood as she relieved the gigantic creature of its head before she was kicked hard in the stomach by the second giant, the force of the attack sending her flying.

Onnen and Thaeon spared each other a glance before nodding, "Lets give them a hand, Thaeon." Onnen said firmly as she drew her crimson bladed sword and dashed toward the crowd of Church Hunters with Thaeon following suit as the cobblestone floor of the Square slowly pooled with blood and the sounds of battle raged all around the four.

Nerco slowly got to her feet with one hand held on her abdomen with a groan as the sclera of her eyes turned black, "That wasn't very nice... You should know better than to strike a lady." Nerco said as inextinguishable black flames enveloped the giant burning it to ashes and bone in mere minutes followed by her eyes returning to their normal human appearance.

Gaile stood apart from his opponent whom had taken far more punishment than he had as a confident smirk formed on his lips before the dark, gravelly voice of his inner Beast sounded off in his mind, " ** _Gaile, what are you smirking at?_** " It asked as he saw it flash before his minds eye, " ** _You're acting awfully confident... DON'T YOU THINK!?_** " It asked as it got in Gaile's face prompting hesitation from the Hunter in the real world as his hand shot up to his left eye with a deadly glare in his right as a haze of black flowed over his left eye, "Hold on..." Gaile pleaded internally with his inner Beast who scoffed in response, " ** _Do you really think you can win on your own?_** " The Demon within his soul asked coldly as he continued to overtake Gaile to ensure he survived the fight.

The image of the heavily wounded White Cleric shattered apart like glass as her sword shot out of Gaile's chest from behind, "That's enough now, sleep Good Hunter." She said in a perfect mimicry of the Plain Doll's soothing voice as his world began to fade, " ** _My turn._** " The Beast spoke as Gaile lost consciousness.

The Cleric seemed not to notice the shift in Gaile's aura as she nonchalantly gripped the handle of her blade with a smirk, "I'll be taking this back now if you dont mind." The Cleric said as she slowly pulled her blase from Gaile's body as a hand shot up and grabbed the blade, following Gaile kicking the Cleric's feet out from under her before he backhanded her sending her sprawling across the Square.

Slowly she clambered to her feet, "Nnnnh... Th-This is...Y-You-!" she said before the segmented blade of the Beast Cutter flew towards her forcing her to duck or lose her head, " ** _Its not polite to refer to someone as This... You idiot!_** " The Beast stated menacingly as he advanced on the Cleric, "Who... Nnngh! Who are you?" She asked with a groan promting the Beast to freeze in its tracks, " ** _Who am I? How can you possibly ask me such a stupid fucking question, I am who I AM!_** " He yelled the last part baring his elongated canines turned to fangs at her.

The Cleric scoffed, "And here... Here I thought you were just a regular run of the mill Hunter." The Cleric said, prompting the Beast to scoff in response, " _ **Gaile is the only one around here who's regular.**_ " The Beast paused, " _ **I'm stronger, I'm not soft like he is, and though I'd prefer to be the king and he the horse, it would be... Awkward if he were to actually die... So I'll kill you instead.**_ " He said, earning a dangerous smirk from the Cleric, "Oh my... I do hope you'll do better than he did." She paused prompting a vicious smirk from the Beast, " ** _Wanna try your luck?_** " He asked as the Cleric, the real Cleric transformed her straight sword into a Threaded Cane and lashed the segmented whip at the Beast Possessed Hunter, " **ABSOLUTELY**!" She yelled out excitedly, only for him to disappear in a tuft of yellow smoke and dust signaling his use of the Quickening, " _ **TOO SLOW!**_ " He yelled out as he reappeared in front of her and viciously rammed the jagged, blunt tipped blade of the Beast Cutter through her abdomen shredding her innards and spilling her blood in a crimson waterfall.

With a feral growl, he lifted her off her feet by the blade that was stabbed through her abdomen causing the woman to let out a pained groan, " ** _You aren't dealing with Gaile anymore, that weakling doesn't even COMPARE TO ME!_** " He yelled as the Beast Cutter was twisted sideways and ripped out of her side nearly bisecting her body as she let out a howl of agony and was roughly dropped to the ground a barely living mess before her head was violently stomped in ending the fight.

All but the Amygdala had been slain by the four as Nerco stood with much caution next to the Beast controlling her lover's body, and with lightning speed, the Amygdala snatched up all four of them and simultaneously sent Nerco, Onnen, and Thaeon to an unknown realm as its many eyes leveled on Gaile before a voice invaded his mind, "We wish to have words with the Hunter, sleep Beast. It commanded as Gaile slowly awoke, glaring defiantly at the lesser Great One, "What do you want from me... From us?" Gaile asked as the Amygdala Sent him the mental image of Him and Nerco making love, following another showing Nerco pregnant with their child, and finally, the two cradling their child as the ever encroaching shadows of the Great Ones descended upon them.

Gaile's glare turned murderous as he stared down the being, "The goddamn prophecy... Of course." Gaile paused, I have no intention of being the puppet that impregnates her for your ends!" He hollered, "If I put a child in her womb it will be ours alone, you'll not lay even eyes upon her so long as I draw breath!" Gaile spoke in a defiant tone as the sibilant voice of the Amygdala invaded his mind once more, " _We shall see... **About that.**_ " It stated firmly and crushed Gaile in its grasp sending him to the same hellish plain that the others had been sent to.

Gaile was well aware of the Nightmare Frontier but had never explored it. He knew all too well that it had always been resting above his head as one of many layers hovering over the Hunter's Nightmare when he first explored the unforgiving hellscape.

Nerco, along with Onnen. and Thaeon had arrived in the Nightmare Frontier through a less than comfortable landing as the portals that carried them opened up some fifteen feet in mid air and dropped them to the rough ground below, the three landed with only minor injuries thanks to the durability of the Bone Ash Armor that all three were wearing, as Nerco stood with a groan and dusted herself off with the other two following suit at their own paces.

A flash of pale blue light and an indescribable sound of the very fabric of space being ripped asunder followed the appearance of a haggard and disheveled Gaile who appeared in a flood of foetid beast blood and was shaking violently as the Beast's Embrace began to envelope his form in a haze of red and black that clung to him like a cloud of poisonous miasma.

Nerco started to walk toward Gaile with a look of concern, "Gaile... Are you...?-" She started to ask but was pulled back by Onnen's firm grip in time for Gaile's beastly form to lunge out of the haze of red and black in an attempt to grab her, and for the first time since meeting him all those years ago she was genuinely afraid of Gaile and what he could very well do to her in his blood addled state of lust for her, "Onnen I-" she started but was cut off by Thaeon, "The prophecy Nerco, He's going to be after you... Go!  **GO NOW**!" He yelled firmly as Onnen Spoke, "We'll hold him off for as long as we can." She said as Nerco sped off downing a vial of Blue Elixir as she ran to hide her presence from the monster her lover had become.

Onnen stared Gaile down with a piercing argent glare as she drew her blade, the ambient light of the seemingly unending state of twilight in the Nightmare Frontier making it glow bloody crimson as Thaeon drew his in response, "We have to hold Back on him Thaeon, even though he wont show us the same treatment... His connection to the Hunter's Dream is weakened here, so if we take it too far and kill him... He wont come back... And I won't break Nerco's heart like that." She said firmly, and he nodded in response as Gaile dashed forward with a feral roar at a speed even Onnen hadn't expected as she brought her Ketsueki up to block a strike from the Beast that sent her skidding back several feet.

With a grunt Onnen switched stances from Cabur, a stance focused on punishing openings in an opponent's defenses, to Adenn, a merciless stance that was pure offense, "You will not get past me... You will not have her in this state of frenzy you filthy beast!" She said as she dashed towards him intent not on killing him, but merely inflicting enough damage to subdue him.

Thaeon followed suit drawing Gaile's attention to him when Onnen started to tire out, drawing his ire away from her so that she could aptly recover.

As the battle raged on, from the shadows of a small alcove, Nerco watched her two friends of many lifetimes, battle Gaile to protect her, she knew what Gaile wanted but she was no less scared as he would let his lust drive him completely if she were to simply submit to him, "You've hidden yourself well, but you should better mind your surroundings, your focus on them, would have been the death of you were it my intent." A voice spoke from directly behind her as she dashed forward spinning on a heel in midair as she did so to find herself staring at the very man Gaile claimed to have torn apart, Jonathan Leink, The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst and the First Hunter of Hunters.

Nerco was scared, but she wasn't letting it show she had seen Leink in his prime during the First Hunts over eighty years prior and she knew that if he was a deadly adversary then, she shuddered to think of what the Vileblood Knight had become since then, "Hello Jon." Nerco spoke casually hoping he remembered her from back then, and it was to her relief he gave her a Cainhurst taught bow of respect, "Lady D'Arcaand." He replied respectfully as he watched the battle from his place to her left, "He's certainly a feisty one." The Bloody Crow stated on a cold tone gaining Nerco's attention, "Gaile said that he ripped you apart after the beating you gave Eileen... How is it that you've returned? Nerco asked and in response Jon merely shrugged, "To be completely honest Lady D'Arcaand, I haven't the foggiest Idea how I've been called back but I do want a rematch with Gaile, I wish to settle the score once and for all." He said with firm conviction in his voice.

Nerco merely nodded, "So its your desire to face him a second time, but not even I know when he will come to his senses and return to being a man rather than a Beast, Jon." She said as the Aristocratic Vampire Knight of Cainhurst nodded, "I see..." Was all he said, "Its you he seeks, yet those two are buying you time, take this vial of Blue Elixir, and these throwing knives are slathered in Numbing Mist, do take care with them, I am well aware of how the stuff affects Keepers." He stated firmly as Nerco nodded and took the offered Items, "Jon, I've no right to ask this of you, but please, see to it that those two survive, they are all I have left besides Gaile." She said as she vanished having consumed the vial of Elixir.

As the Lady od House D'Arcaand faded from view, the Bloody Crow sighed, "It will be done Milady... After all, I've yet to repay the debt I owe to you for saving my life all those years ago." He said as his grip tensed on the saya of his Chikage.

As Onnen and Thaeon continued to delay him, Gaile was starring to lose patience with the two of them, he had been playing with them at first since it seemed that they were trying they're best not to inflict serious injuries upon him, he had grown bored however, and opted to end the fight so that he could find his mate, as Gaile dashed foward with unexpected ferocity grabbing Thaeon and biting into his shoulder drawing blood and a grunt of pain as he was lifted off his feet by the ten foot werewolf and tossed aside like a ragdoll, slamming into the far wall with a groan before falling unconscious.

Onnen watched this happen beforeca look of seetging fury etched itself onto her usually serene face as Gaile attempted the same with her but she was not having it as Gaile lunged for her, she rolled to the side and delivered a painful strike to his side that made Gaile roar as he backhanded Onnen before pinning her by her neck.

Onnen tried her best to thrash in his iron grip but he merely tightened his grip as a warning as he started to sniff her as if looking for something she grew more unnerved the lower along her body he went but she knew to fight back now would be a fatal mistake, "Thaeon... Save me... Please..." She whimpered out as he stuck his snout between her legs inhaling the musk of her maidenhood as his beasthood emerged from its sheathe, he couldn't find Nerco's scent in the air so this woman would have to do the Beast thought absentmindedly as he hooked a claw into the seam of her trousers splitting them open and her undergarments along with it revealing her slit.

Gaile held her down with her legs wrenched open as the bulbous head of his cock pressed against her entrance before her lips parted and accepted the Beast, tears welled in Onnen's eyes as he felt his tip brush against her hymen, prompting pause from the beast who looked at her not with the split pupil eyes of a Beast but with warm human eyes begging her forgiveness as he pulled back and out of her before running off with a huff of exhaled breath that blasted back Onnen's bangs, "He... He stopped himself..." She said in a tone of bewilderment before she used Thaeon's unconsciousness to her arvantage as she disrobed to set about repairing the damage Gaile had done to her trousers, "Im probably better off just getting a new pair from the Barracks but I'm not about to let all my soldiers see me bare assed!" Onnen grumbled to herself as she started repairing the split in the seam of her trousers, "A thankfully easy repair." Onnen thought to herself unaware that a most vile inhabitant of the Nightmare Frontier was stalking her.

She didnt even register the long barb punching into her unprotected thigh until she felt herself weaken as her assailant's venom took effect, and as the last bit of strength left her, she managed to take a single antidote tablet when normally three were needed for a instant recovery, "Ugh... Wha...?" She muttered as she fell to the ground just barely able to will movement into her paralyzed limbs as she saw and recognized her assailant, a Cainhurst Breeder.

Onnen knew this situation was bad,  **VERY**  bad, she was well aware of what these monsters did to women and never did she think she'd see one in all her seven hundred years and if she didn't think of a means to escape fast she would undoubtedly suffer a fate worse than death, and as the long, thick ovipositor of the creature emerged from the sheathe between its hind legs and pressed against Onnen's entrance she did the first thing that came to mind.

She cried out for a saviour.

Thaeon woke with a jolt at the unmistakable sound of Onnen screaming his name as he shot to his feet and ran in the direction of the sound, and as he rounded a corner he found Onnen and her assailant and it sent seething fury through him like nothing else as he drew his sword, " **GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!** " He yelled out as he rushed the monster slicing through one of its armored hind legs and kicking the beast off of her.

Onnen in all her rage raised her hand up and willed black abyssal flames to consume the monster, who to her shock was immune to the attack or at least its armor was as it crumbled away into ash leaving the creature's body open to retaliation but Onnen was far too exhausted to immolate the beast a second time and Thaeon was more focused on her, something she noted with a blush on her face that went unnoticed by her lieutenant, her partner.

The creature quickly rushed the both of them with a high pitched chittering as its leg had regenerated, its stinger had extended to impale Thaeon so that it might implant its chosen host, Onnen.

In seconds it was nearly upon them and Thaeon was fully prepared to die for her, the one he loved, he grunted in pain as the neay foot long barb punched through his back and flung him away from Onnen only for a blast of flame to hit the monster, "Get the  **FUCK**  away from her!" He hollered as he continued to be a thorn in the monster's side while Jon observed from the shadows, "Right, time to save those two as Milady asked of me." He muttered as he prepped his Albrecht .418 with a reliquary of Bone Marrow Ash to ensure his bullets would hit with more than sufficient force to draw the monster's attention before running his hand along the edge of his Chikage to give it a partial buff and jumping from his overlooking perch right into the fray.

The Breeder ignored the burning pain on its shoulder as it pinned the exhausted Onnen down under its weight as the tapered tip of its ovipositor once again pressed against her entrance earning redoubled thrashing and struggling from its intended victim as a feathered mass dropped down on the beast slicing off the ovipositor as it was ready to push ibto her depths before spinning on a heel and shooting the beast repeatedly till slide locked back dropping it in a gushing torrent of blood and innards that spilled from the massive hole his bullets punched into the now dead creature before he offered a hand to Onnen, "You okay Miss?" He asked as he helped the ashen skinned woman to her feet before turning away to give her some privacy and walking away, "Thank Lady D'Arcaand next time you see her, she's the reason I intervened at all and now, my debt to her is repaid." He said as he dashed away into the cloud cover.

Onnen looked over to find Thaeon had not looked away at all and immediately had a blush burning on her cheeks, "Thaeon..." She paused, "Yeah? What's up?" He replied as Onnen grew more irritated by the second with how dense he could be sometimes, " **STOP STARING YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!** " She yelled out as the area surrounding them was consumed in a violent explosion of embers and flame, as the smoke cleared Onnen sat in the center of a smoldering crater of decen size as Thaeon came crashing bsck the the ground with an audible thud, "That... That would hsve killed an ordinary person! Hell that damn near killed me!" He yelled in disbelief, "Onnen have you lost your mind!?" He asked with eyes burning like hot coals, Onnen closed her eyes for a moment, "Serves you right for oogling me like a piece of meat." She said as she got up and put ob her repaired underwear and trousers before pulling on her military issued boots that despite being absolutely ancient were still practically brand new with how meticulously she cared for them, "What, its not like I haven't already seen you naked Onnen, or did you forget that night in your room... Back when we were still human?" He stated as she blushed again, "Think you that I would ever forget such a thing?" She asked with a sharp glare as she started to walk at a quick pace that threatened to leave him behind if he didn't keep up.

Gaile had regained his sense of reason but the beast still lusted for the warmth of a woman's flesh as his erect cock grew more painful with each passing minute, and though he could not see her, Nerco's scent wreathed through the air all around him, "You seem to have calmed down considerably after what you tried to do to Onnen." Her voice had a sharp bite to it that made the beast possessed man flinch, but that wasnt you that tried to rape her... It was you that stopped yourself and that's what matters." She spoke again in a much softer tone as he felt a force hug him from behind as the fingertips of Bone Ash Gauntlets faded into view like smoke clearing away in the air as the Blue Elixir that Nerco had taken wore off, "As long as its the real you tgats in control of this form, Gaile, I'm not afraid of being this close in the least because, I know you won't hurt me." She said as she walked around in front of him and bid him to crouch for her as he stood nearly eight feet tall as a werewolf, doing so Gaile's eyes widened in surprise as she planted a kiss on the tip of his snout, "Come with me, if we're going to do this I'd like some privacy..." She said with a blush as she lead Gaile to a concealed clearing she had set up camp for herself in.

Neither were aware of the figure standing atop an overlooking perch, her forest green eyes glowing from the ever present twilight of the Nightmare Frontier.

<_=(TOF 2018)=_>

_**Ransā ga shinda~!** _


	8. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile and Nerco meet an unexpected inhabitant in the Nightmare Frontier as well as an unexpected enemy with a connection to our Good Hunter that no one could never have anticipated...

**After several hours or what felt like such an amount of time, Onnen and Thaeon both came to realize that no matter the distance they walked in the Nightmare Frontier, the ambient setting of the ever present twilight was there to set the mood between them.**

 

They decided to camp in a small cave they had cleared of shamblers out to find it had at one point been inhabited, though by whom, they knew not, though this was thought for another time, they needed a shelter to safely rest their exhausted bodies, eternally youthful and strong they may be but still human in their entirety.

Onnen had found a secluded alcove and stripped out of her armor, but kept her sword to hand should another Breeder find her, she was clad in a black turtle necked Bone Ash tunic that hugged her curves and epmphasized her bust, not as generous as Nerco's being only a 18D to her 38E it was one of a few things she harboured a miniscule jealousy toward the younger woman for also adorning her form was her repaired trousers sans the armored plates she normally kept attached to them.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of a firm hand resting on her shoulder as she turned to face Thaeon, "Get some rest, I'll take first watch, don't fight me on this one, you need it with what almost happened today." He said as she sighed and nodded her agreement, he started to walk to the cave entrance when she grabbed his hand, "Thaeon... Wait just a moment, turn around... And shut your eyes, no peeking either." She said firmly as Thaeon sighed but complied with her wish, his eyes opened wide in shock when he felt Onnen's soft lips press against his own, "Thank you..." She said, "For... For saving me when I was helpless against that thing." She said looking away with a deep blush as Thaeon merely nodded as he turned and walked away, his mind trting to process what had just transpired, " _I'm not dreaming... That really just happened... Onnen just kissed me! Onnen, the Iron Maiden of the Eleventh Division of Loran just fucking kissed me!_ " Thaeon thought in disbelief did this mean she felt the same way about him as he felt about her?

Thaeon cleared his head of those thoughts, " _I'm a damn fool to think she could ever have feelings for the son of Ryzen Vale, The Bandit King of Blackwater._ " He thought to himself as He looked over his shoulder to find Onnen had settled into a fitful slumber but soon started to toss and turn as she slept.

Onnen was normally not one to have nightmares she but it seemed walking within one was having an effect on her as she remembered a night from her past, specifically at age seventeen, after the young man she would later come to know as Thaeon had returned her and her Mother's pocketbooks after they had been snatched by a passing thief from his Father's guild, it seemed that the bad blood between her Father and Ryzen Vale reached a bioling point as he dispatched one of his best infiltrators to sneak into the house and teach her Father a lesson by harming her, his beloved daughter.

Onnen had woken late in the evening as she was parched for something to drink, failing to notice the figure hunched in the shadowed corner of her room, he would bide his time waiting for her to return then the fun would begin.

And right on cue, she walked back into her room with a small glass of water, pulled from an underground glacial spring before settling back into bed.

As she slowly fell asleep, her hidden assailant rose to his feet, silently walking toward her bed, knife in hand, the man was less than five feet away when she awoke to the sound of her window shattering as someone had pinned the man by his neck before stabbing him in the chest with a long dagger, " **Go! Get outta here!** " The man commanded her as she quickly nodded and rose to her feet, she would later find out it was Thaeon, the same man who returned her pocketbook to her had also saved her life tonight.

She woke with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder oy to find it was Thaeon, "You looked like you were having a nightmare... Sorry..." He said as he started to stand only for Onnen to grab his wrist, "Stay with me for now Thaeon, ...please?" She asked as he nodded, "Scoot over just a bit." He said as he laid down next to her as she slowly rolled herself over so that she was comfortably resting in the curve of his frame, a contented smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep knowing she was safe with him next to her.

And as the two slept in their shelter, Gaile and Nerco were also settling down as the twilight of the Nightmare Frontier steadily grew darker proving wrong their initial thoughts that the hellscape was always bathed in constant twilight, as Gaile drifted off to sleep with an arm possessively wrapped around Nerco's waist as she slept soundly in his frame, a small, contented smile curled on her lips having finally gone to sleep the Huntress slowly dropped down from her perch and curled up in her usual spot in the shaded alcove, out of sight but not out of mind as Gaile caught her scent but chose to deal with it when they were rested.

Gaile had barely allowed himself to fully fall asleep as their guest' eyes stayed on him the whole time the Nightmare Frontier was dark, "Whoever this is they'd better be gone when its light out again." He thought to himself as Nerco enveloped one of his hands in her own, squeezing gently to reassure him, "They haven't attacked yet, whoever they are, I doubt they're hostile." She said, with her eyes still closed, as Gaile sighed and relaxed next to her, sleep quickly took him and with it, their green eyed guest.

Morning light soon began to illuminate the plains of the Nightmare Frontier as Nerco awoke to find Gaile had reverted back into his human form while he slept, she also found that her proximity had very much affected him as his member stood at its full erect length of eight inches, she blushed at the sight and noted that his transformation had utterly destroyed his clothes, she did have an officers jacket as well a s a few other articles of clothing from before her assignment as a Guardian but not much more than that, her decision made, she thrust her hand forward parting space itself as she produced her old coat resizing it to fit Gaile would be easy as his build was just a hair larger than Thaeon's.

As she worked, Nerco became acutely aware of their guest from the previous evening watching her work from the shadows with a glint of curiousity in her forest green eyes, "If you mean us no harm, why hide? We know full well that you're there." She said as the figure, a young woman clad head to toe in the garb of the First Hunters approached her, a weapon she remembered fondly from back then, passed down from Harrowed Hunter to Harrowed Hunter, she must've been Simon's apprentice as she carried his Bowblade in a carrying rest on her back, "Praytell do you know Simon the Harrowed?" Nerco asked causing the woman to tip her head to the side, "You knew my Papa?" She asked taking Nerco by complete surprise.

Onnen and Thaeon awoke with the return of the Frontier's ambient light and quickly redressed in their Bone Ash Armor, "We need to find Nerco, Thaeon." Onnen said quickly as she ran the sheathed blade gifted to her by the younger Keeper over three-hundred years prior into the maroon red sash around her waist whilst Thaeon finished sliding into his Officer Coat he always wore around even though it no longer denoted his current rank in the Eleventh, "Yeah and Avoid Gaile if at all possible, seeing as its possible he still hasn't calmed down." He stated plainly as Onnen nodded her agreement, their goals decided, The two departed their commandeered shelter.

As Nerco conversed with her guest, she learned a great deal from this woman, for starters, her name was Luna, and she had been trapped here since she was a mere eleven years old, she adapted to the hellscape with unprecedented ease using her Father's Bowblade to hunt for food and drinking from a freshwater basin that she kept well hidden from prying eyes as well as bathing in an underground spring only she knew how to find.

Gaile soon awoke to find he was painfully erect under the blanket he and Nerco had shared the previous night, he could tell by the ever present blush burning a bright shade of pink on her cheeks that she was well aware and normally wouldn't mind assisting him with the problem but at the present time, she was entertaining their guest, Gaile looked over to find a set of clothing, each article having belonged to a different owner, a royal purple waist coat with a longer hem that once belonged to Nerco's long dead Father, a black tunic similar to the one Nerco wears on her person, and a pair of men's Loran Military Fatigues she had mended for Thaeon but never got the chance to return to him, topped off with Nerco's old Loran Military Officer's Jacket that once served to denote her rank in Loran's Military force before her life as a Keeper began.

The supplied clothes had been altered and resized for Gaile's frame with a note from Nerco that read, " _Just for now... Its all I have that would suit you._ " He nodded to Nerco and walked around behind an outcropping of rocks, Luna had caught sight of his impressive endowment and licked her lips in a luscious, predatory manner that Nerco narrowed her eyes at, " _He's spoken for Luna._ " Nerco thought to herself as the heated glow of her eyes slowly grew brighter until they glowed like white hot metal, only to cool down as Gaile emerged from behind the outcropping dressed in the provided clothing, earning an approving smile from Nerco, "It... It looks good on you Gaile." Nerco said as her blush deepened a shade as he walked over to and took his rightful place at her side.

They had chatted together for several long hours, and all the while, Jon observed them from the shadows, his luminous golden amber eyes consumed in a sea of crimson as his sclera filled in from white to a stark blood red as one hand tensed upon the grip of the Chikage sheathed at his side and the pendant that contained portraits of him and his sister sat in the open palm of his other as crimson tears flowed from his eyes, "Iris... You were the last person who deserved to die in this cruel world..." He said as he shut the locket that held the Arkenmire coat of arms upon its surface, a gift to him from his sister after her wedding to the Hunter, John Arkenmire, came to its conclusion.

Their merriment was cut short as a barrage of gunshots rang out, causing Gaile to instinctively use his body to shield Nerco, when the dust settled, Gaile saw the unmistakable form of the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, only this time he was without his signature helmet, catching Gaile by surprise, "You... How are...?" He said as the Aristocratic Vileblood Knight glared murderously at Gaile, "You reek of your Father." he said before holstering his pistol and drawing his Chikage whilst dashing at Gaile in a blur of motion that had sent him sprawling across the hillside slope leading to the clearing where they had camped out.

  
Gaile grunted in pain as he steadied himself, looking himself over, he noted there was a deep cut across his chest as the aristocratic Vileblood Knight walked towards him flicking Gaile's blood from his sword, "Uncle Meier... Why? Its me! Its Gaile! I used to sit at your feet when I was still just a boy for god's sake!" Gaile yelled out making Meier stop for just a moment, "You think I don't recognize my nephew?" He asked, "The man you knew as a loving Uncle, Gaile... That man died when your Mother died." He Said as Gaile dashed to the side to avoid his diagonal strike before Gaile dashed forward, "Meier... **WAKE THE FUCK UP!** " Gaile yelled as he delivered a bonecrushing kick to the Vileblood's chest sending him skidding back several feet which caused him to hiss, baring his elongated fangs at Gaile, only for a jet of flame to hit his armored shoulder and back, " **STAY OUT OF THIS D'ARCAAND!** " Meier yelled backhanding Nerco several feet back into the clearing where he had initially started his fight with Gaile.

Gaile's gold amber eyes set in bestial slits as black haze overtook his vision, "Just this once, help me." Gaile said to the darkness within him, the manifestation of his inner beast, " ** _Why? You seem to have everything well in hand._** " It replied with a sneer, "Just help me dammit!" Gaile yelled mentally, "I can't kill him... I can't kill my Uncle... He's all I have left on my Mother's side." Gaile said in a defeated tone, " _ **You can't... But I can... I'm yours Gaile.**_ " His dark half spoke with a sinister grin as he vanished in a tuft of smoke and Gaile was left to merely watch.

Gaile stood motionless for just a few minutes as Meier advanced upon him blade in hand, before he dashed forward with the aid of Quickening and it was this moment the Bloody Crow registered the concentrated Murderous Intent that was emanating from Gaile like a cloud of miasma. Meier jumped back as the Beast Possessed Hunter grabbed his Chikage by its blade, " _ **Nice Sword.**_ " He said in a darker, colder tone that clearly was not the Hunter's usual warm demeanor when off duty.

The Hunter then brought up a low swing of his gnarled claws that had grown in place of his human fingernails, striking Meier across his chest drawing a spray of blood and a grunt of pain from the knight he once called uncle, "Iris... Forgive me." Meier said as he hit Gaile with a palm strike sending him back but also wrenching his Chikage from his hand sending it flying into the air, only for it to stake itself into the ground equal distance from either of them, this fight would be decided by whoever got to the Chikage first.

Meier Dashed forward using the Old Hunter Bone fragment he wore around his neck though Gaile himself was faster, having inherited the ability from his Father and honed it through years of rigorous training with Gehrman.

Gaile reached the Chikage first, and Meier braced for a good deal of pain, He was a Vileblood and one of Queen Annalise' finest knights, a few deep gashes from his own sword... Would not do him in he would bear it for both her and for Iris too.

In an instant, Meier felt the bite of the Chikage's razor honed edge cut a swath diagonally up his chest from his waist out of his left shoulder spraying blood in a geyser of black and red with Meier falling backwards with a groan, the attack having nearly bisected him.

The Vileblood Knight knew that death would soon take him and he'd be reunited with his sister in the afterlife, He dared a smile at Gaile who had regained his self control with tears beginning to prick in his golden amber eyes, "You fight just like... **He** did..." Meier said with quickening gasps of air as his blood pooled around him as Gaile's tears now flowed freely though he said nothing "Heh... You always were a crybaby when you were a boy... Still are apparently." He said, whilst flicking Gaile on the forehead with a chuckle, "May this new century... Be yours, Gaile... As the old one was mine." He said as his last breath left him and his chest grew still.

Gaile's face was a thousand yard stare as Nerco slowly got to her feet, and as she stood upright, Gaile let out a loud, but truly remorseful yell as his fist impacted the ground forming a spiderweb crack around it showing Hunters are many times stronger than their physical appearance lets on.

Nerco wasted no time wrapping Gaile up in her arms as she tried her best to comfort the man she had grown to love in the two and a half weeks they'd known each other, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Gaile, truly, I am." Nerco said as she rest her forehead against his, "The ground here is firm it will not give way on account of the crystalline layer of mica on the surface so... A grave isnt possible but, I can cremate him." Nerco offered with a smile hoping it would give Gaile at least some closure to the loss of his last familial tie.

Gaile looked up at her, "No... Cainhurst's beliefs are that a warrior must be left to the hands of time." He said as he straightened Meier's corpse up and folded his hands over his sheathed Chikage as Luna stood up and walked over to Gaile and Nerco, "Take care you two." She said, giving Gaile a firm handshake and Nerco a warm hug as she walked away waving her goodbye to them, but not before she gave Gaile and Nerco a layout map of the Nightmare Frontier that She had made by hand, with one area marked as "Absolute Death".

Gaile and Nerco took the time to study the map and learn every nook and cranny that Luna had mapped out with no telling how much time she had spent trapped in the Nightmare, "We're going to have to check out that area Luna marked eventually..." She paused, "But for now, we should try and meet up with Onnen and Thaeon, they... Are unmatched in fighting prowess when they work together." She said with another pause, "The best way to describe it is... They know how the other moves and can fight better together than even the best Keepers bound by Vennotë Runes." Nerco stated calmly as Gaile nodded, Nerco noted her resized officer's coat looked good on Gaile, the coat itself was a black, three tailed duster that stopped just above his heel due to the modifications, the interior lining an ember orange that glowed in the twilight of the Nightmare Frontier.

Onnen and Thaeon were walking in a line retracing their path after the two split off from Nerco and the Beast Possessed Gaile.

Without much effort or difficulty on that note, they had located the makeshift tomb Gaile had made for Meier, " _Likely with Nerco's assistance as well._ " Onnen thought to herself before nodding to Thaeon.

And as sunset once again fell upon the Nightmare Frontier, Gaile and Nerco rest in one of many caves repurposed by Luna to use as a shelter as the Frontier became truly inhospitable during night time hours.

Looking into her cool violet eyes Gaile rest over Nerco who was bare beneath him the two locked lips with fiery passion as they lost one another in the love they shared.


	9. Flames of Passion Ignited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile and Nerco lose themselves in the intense love they share for one another, but, all is not well as Vridd has decided to take matters into his own hands.
> 
> What fate awaits our two lovers?
> 
> Stop reading this summary and find out below already!

**!!!-LEMON WARNING-!!!**

**Nerco let out a sharp noise of pain as Gaile moved away, "What is it?" Gaile asked as she tenderly massaged up her arm from the wrist until she reached a point near the bend of her elbow, "Aaaagh!" Nerco cried out as she realized what was wrong, "Damn him... My arm is broken..." Nerco said as Gaile frowned, "I used the last of my Blood Vials fighting Meier." Gaile said matter of factly and Nerco confirmed the same during the ten years she had been doing what she did best as a Guardian Keeper.**

Nerco did have one saving throw but she really didnt want to do it she had seen how this particular trick made other women turned into Keepers behave...

Though there was no helping it, she could re dress herself and leave Gaile unsatisfied to put her arm in a splint...

Or she could take the blasted pellet in her thigh satchel heal the bone and let Gaile ravish her for the night as the rather annoying side effects of Beast Blood Pellets consumed by Keepers ran its rampant course of effect through her body...

With a sigh, she made her decision and produced the pellet and bit into it as the thick syrupy beast blood flowed into her mouth and down her gullet and in a few short moments, the pain quickly diminished, "Its already mending... That's good, now for the more unpleasant side of the damned thing." Nerco muttered as her cheeks started to flush red as her body heated up specifically her nethers before long Gaile caught the scent of a female in heat and quickly acted capturing Nerco in a fiery kiss, though making sure not to hurt her mending arm.

Nerco moaned into the kiss and pressed her hot body against his as the effects of the pellet she consumed grew stronger as it continued to heal her broken arm.

Before long, Nerco was lying back with her legs spread open for Gaile who gladly accepted her invitation and slowly, gently slid himself into her silky folds.

She let out a long moan of pleasure before leaning up and biting into his shoulder making him grunt in both pain and pleasure as he thrust into her with increasing force drawing out more moans and gasps of pleasure, and least not, cries of raw ecstasy.

It was heaven for both as Nerco's muscled walls hugged Gaile's shaft and massaged his tip with a tightness that he welcomed as he rolled his hips to plunge into her depths.

Nerco let out a pleasured gasp and shuddered in ecstasy every time his tip kissed her cervix and before long she felt a familiar tightening in her core a sensation of pressure building inside of her that she knew all too well from her first bout with Gaile, what she did not know however, was that the Blood Pellet acted as a catalyst to her reproductive functions as two separate eggs one from each ovary settled along the walls of her uterus waiting for Gaile's seed.

All the while, Gaile too felt his oncoming release building at a steady pace causing him to quicken his pace which in turn made Nerco's already vice-like grip on him tighten even more causing Gaile's breathing to become more ragged with each exhilarating moment he shared in intimacy with this woman, with his woman.

It all came to a head as Nerco let out a loud cry of raw pleasured bliss as her walls clamped down on Gaile's member in rapid convulsions that pushed the young Hunter over the edge with her as he buried himself within her to the hilt and with a throaty groan unleashed himself within her as spurt after powerful spurt of his hot seed painted the walls of her womb alabaster.

Nerco let out a gasp as she felt the moment of conception for both of her children to be and smiled in acceptance, rubbing her toned abdomen lovingly, she shared another fiery kiss with Gaile as the two wound down and settled down as sleep began to slowly take them, "I love you, Gaile." She said sleepily as she curled up flush in Gaile's frame, "And I, you." Gaile said with loving warmth as he wrapped an arm protectively around her as the two fell asleep, Gaile's softening member still buried inside of her.

**!!!-LEMON END-!!!**

Elsewhere, in the halls of Lower Loran Kara knelt before her Father, Vridd, "There's been a complication..." Kara started to say, "An Amygdala has transported all four of them to an unknown location... I suspect one of the Nightmare plains within the dreamlands." She finished as Vridd stood from his throne.

Even with her height of six foot six, her Father still towered over her by an imposing two and a half feet as he walked over to an armor stand and donned his garb, a royal blue duster coat with silvery white Bone Ash filigree inlays making the image of a Great Northern Serpent of the dreamlands visible on the dark blue body of his coat, decorated with Bone Ash Scales that made his coat look like the skin of a Great Serpent, second reaching for an elegant straight bladed saber, it was fashioned like an Estoc, but unlike the historical sword meant to pierce armor, this blade had a cutting edge to rival the blades wielded by most of the population of Keepers that inhabited Loran both among the ruins of the city itself, and in the Capitol on the borders of the Pthumerian Labyrinth, and even down here with him serving as his elite guards.

With a low growl of irritation, he turned to face his Daughter, "Must I do everything myself?" He asked her as he left, being an eldritch being meant he could travel between multiple planes of existence, the Dreamlands were a place he could find with great ease.

Or so he thought as he found himself materializing in the lowest layer of the Nightmare, the inescapable hell that Claims all that have recieved the Old Blood and taken the mantle of Hunter or Huntress, the Hunter's Nightmare, "Not quite where I wanted to be... But its been a thousand years since I last travled this way... I'm without a doubt out of practice." He mutteres as he strode forward and met the watchful eye of the Nightmare, "You're here too it seems dear Sister..." He said as a single crimson tear flowed from the one good eye he still possessed as his arcane veneer came undone in his momentary grief revealing a horribly scarred face hidden by long locks of silvery white hair, "Vriddja... What are you... How?" He heard his Sister's soft voice speak behind him, as he turned to face her.

Vridd remembered his Sister well, her skin pale like his but tinged with blue whereas his was grey like ash, "Kosma..." He said in a tone filled with grief, "Is this real?" He asked her and she frowned in response, "Its a crossing, my past, and your present." She replied, placing a hand on her Brother's cheek, "I've missed you..." He said, "And I have missed you." She replied, as he looked at her with hard eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you were with child, you never mentioned it, not once." He said as she had a remorseful look in her silvery blue eyes, "Vriddja... I..." She paused unable to find the words then had sad smile on her face, "I know why you're here... Why you took Queen Yharnam's Stone of Resurrection, This cannot happen..." She said as Vridd remembered that he had stolen the stone over a century prior, "But why!? Why cant we use that accursed power just this once!?" He asked with more tears of blood peaking in his ember orange eyes.

As he asked this Kos' eyes hardened, "Even Great Ones like us are not exempt from The cruel hands of time Vriddja!" She yelled, "But time was stolen from us Sister... And its not fair..." He said as her eyes softened, "No... Its not fair... But you have stolen an arcane relic linked to time itself, and now, you must give it back." She said in a tone of sadness as he backed away a couple of steps, "Suddenly I feel so alone..." Vridd said as his Kos wrapped her arms around him, "You are never alone Little Brother... I am with you always, just as I've always been." She said with the warm smile he always remembered seeing on her face, "My body is dead yes, but I will live on forevermore in spirit form." She said as she released Vridd from the embrace, and as dust in the wind, she faded from his sight with a final goodbye.

Vridd was heartbroken all over again as he clutched his chest in pain, but not so much that he wasnt aware of his surroundings as he rolled forward to avoid a heavy slam from a Blood Drunk Hunter armed with a Beast Cutter and a Sawedoff Double Barreled Shotgun, " **BLOOD... MORE BLOOD!** " the Hunter roared as he tried to hit Vridd with his Beast Cutter again... And again until he had tired himself out, Vridd took this opportunity to dash forward at near light speeds and deftly behead the Nightmare Hunter in front of him, "That will teach you to interrupt someone whilst they grieve..." He said as the body before him disintegrated into hot ash and embers.

He didnt even turn to face the next Nightmare Hunter to rush him instead nonchalantly swinging his blade and diagonally bisected the poor fool from waist to shoulder in a shower of black and red.

He soon found his way to the Research hall and made his way to the doors of the Astral Clocktower who waited within would greatly surprise him, of that, there could be no doubt.

In the Nightmare Frontier, Gaile and Nerco awoke together with the rising sun, sharing a moment of tenderness as his planted a loving kiss upon her forehead, "Hows your arm?" He asked as Nerco gave it a couple experimental flexes, "Fully healed it seems." She said with a smile and started to dress herself not minding if Gaile saw her since it was just them, not long after, Gaile followed suit and dressed in the outfit Nerco had put together for him, it reminded him of something a Cainhurst Nobleman would wear the remembered that Nerco was once a Noblewoman of Loran so it stood to reason she'd have clothes far nicer than those of common birth.

Following this line of thought, he then found himself imagining what she might look like in a Noblewoman's dress before she suddenly turned to look at him, "Not in a million years will you ever see me wear a dress, Gaile." She said making him cock an eyrbrow, "How did you...?" He started to ask, "Our hearts are bound Gaile, if you focus... You can read my thoughts and so too can I read yours..." She paused, "Though its more like having your partner's voice in your head." She said quickly, "Focus, and try to read me." She said with a smile, and with a few minutes of intense focus he heard her, " _Well done, keep this up and with time it'll be second nature._ " He heard her voice in his head as she walked up to him with a warm smile and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hearing faint noise, Gaile looked up at the ridge of the hill to the east of the cavern they slept in the previous night, "They have to be here somewhere." He heard Onnen speak and decided to reveal their location since it was Onnen and Thaeon, "Due east you two." He said in a raised tone.

Hearing him the two righted their direction and resumed walking, "That inhuman sense of sound you have is damn scary you know that right Gaile?" Thaeon asked as the two walked over the hill as Onnen looked at him and in turn Gaile looked away in shame, "Gaile... Its alright you stopped yourself from going too far..." Onnen said as he simply backed away and walked off, "You're too eager to forgive and forget... You ought to be trying to kill me..." Gaile said as Onnen furrowed her brows and let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine... If its eating away at you that much... Then let me hit you one good time." Onnen said with a vicious smirk.

Gaile nodded his acceptance to that term and Nerco instantly had a worried look on her face, this being because Nerco knew all too well that Onnen had one of the fiercest punches in all the twelve known military divisions of Loran, Thaeon was one of the toughest soldiers she has ever known in her tenure as a Keeper of the Old Lords and even he fell to Onnen's fist though he remained conscious after the first hit, Nerco noted as an afterthought.

Her thoughts were cut short as she looked up in time to see Onnen's gauntlet clad fist connect with Gaile's cheek the force making him stagger backwards several steps, "Grk! ...Feel better now?" Gaile asked as he looked up with a bloodied face, "I felt fine before... You were the one dead set on atonement for your transgressions." Onnen said with a hint of annoyance in her tone which Thaeon picked up on, "Okay... Just what the hell happened after Gaile knocked me out!?" Thaeon demanded and in response Gaile sighed, "I was blacked out during my transformation so I didn't see until after I stopped myself as Onnen says, but I did hear..." Gaile said, "I think I may have tried to assault Onnen... I heard her struggling with me during the blackout but I gained control again and I had shredded her clothes." Gaile said finishing his recollection.

Thaeon was of course visibly seething as he started to draw his sword, he stopped himself when Nerco jumped in front of Gaile, "If you want to kill him Thaeon, you'll have to kill me too!" Nerco said pointedly, "Thaeon, he stopped himself, I got my restitution out of it, he's absolved of his sin towards me, so if you're that damn angry... Then go walk it off Lieutenant!" Onnen said flatly to the hotheaded Thaeon, who lingered a moment before releasing the breath he was holding, "I'll be back." Thaeon muttered as he stormed off drawing his sword just as he was over the ridge causing Nerco to tense her grip on her own blade.

Thaeon was beyond furious but it was to his luck he found a pack of Silverbeasts that would occupy his seething bloodlust for beasts in general, He returned about an hour and a half later, drenched in blood which soon evaporated off his form as he self immolated as Gaile had seen Nerco do in Ailing Loran, "Feel better?" Onnen asked, "No. But on the bright side I don't wanna kill Gaile anymore." He said nonchalantly as he took a seat near their camp resting himself, "Yeah? You may be wrong on that Thaeon." Onnen replied causing the him to crack open one of his omber orange eyes, "Why?" He asked warily, looking at Gaile and then Nerco knowing that they were an intimate couple, Nerco said nothing, but motioned towards Gaile with her eyes and rubbed her abdomen with a smile and held up two fingers, Thaeon groaned and just laid back, "I dont feel like murdering Gaile right now... I'll do it when were out of the Nightmare so that he wont be dead forever." He muttered and soon drifted off to sleep.

He would be safe from the predatory effects of the Nightmare Frontier when the ambient twilight turned to nightfall, the ground itself would swallow anything that wasnt on solid structures like the rocks or the solid stone floor of the cave Gaile and Nerco used for shelter.

Vridd groaned as he soon found that the doors before him were sealed and soon found the Living Failures of the Healing Church stalking towards him, mad as they were, they no longer recognized friend from foe, "Pitiful things all of you... Let me lay you to rest." Vridd said with remorse as a part of him still felt sorry for the cruelties wrought upon the innocent in the pursuit of knowledge not meant for them to have, things they were not yet ready to know.

What followed was a series of swift executions that laid the failed Celestial Emissaries to rest forever, and as the last one fell he found clutched in its hand the key to the door ahead, "Thank you." He said, offering a bow and unlocked the doors of the Astral Clocktower and walked inside, his heavy boots clunking on the old and worn wood floor of the Clocktower foyer as he walked toward the seated figure on the far end, "A visitor... How unexpected, then the secrets of the church have been laid bare it seems." The now confirmed woman spoke, "Tell me... What did you think of that Beastly Legend and those ailing wards of the Church, ...I know what you did to them." She paused, "It's not your fault, the Nightmare held them but you have freed them." She said as she looked up at the imposing figure of Vridd.

She noted his height was similar to that of the male figures seen on murals of the Pthumerians she often used to see during Tomb Prospecting expeditions, "But what about you? Have you profited at all?" She asked making Vridd stop to think, "I suppose... No I haven't..." He replied, "I thought as much." The woman said with a tired sigh, "Nightmares and secrets, they'll only get you so far, now you can leave this Nightmare, take the relics in this room as your parting prize and return from whence you came." She paused, her pale green eyes beginning to harden, "Or is it that you wish to tease something more from the depths of this Nightmare?" She said as her grip tensed on the right hand arm rest of the chair she occupied, "Even if it means my murder." She finished and waited for Vridd to make his choice.

Vridd stepped back, and looked past her seeing the distant foggy borders of the Fishing Hamlet on the other side of the Clocktower's face, "I want to see her..." Vridd said, "I want to see Kosma, to pay respects to her, I want to pay respects to my sister, killed by the Hunters of Byrgenwerth..." He said as his eyes began to glow like hot coals, "The **stupid** , **spiteful** Hunters who destroyed an entire village in pursuit of knowledge that was **not theirs to possess!** " Vridd yelled out making the woman shrink into her chair, "We didn't act out of spite, our workshop was in dire need of funding..." She said sadly, "And so it was, that we took the job, thinking only of the funding needed to continue sustaining the workshop..." She paused, "We acted on orders from Byrgenwerth Scholars only because we needed the funding they could provide... I took not a shred of satisfaction in the systematic slaughter that took place that day." She said as she stood up from the chair and produced the Celestial Dial that would open the path for Vridd.

She held the Dial up into the air and in response the Hands of the clock began to rapidly spin as the way forward was revealed, "If you're going, I'm coming with you, like it or not." She said firmly making Vridd chuckle, "You really are a spitfire... Nerco wasnt kidding... Lady Maria of Cainhurst." Vridd said making Maria step back, "You knew?" She asked and Vridd nodded, "That I did." He responded as they walked together in silence as the rainfall that plagued the Hamlet began to fall upon them in a heavy downpour.


	10. Twilight Dreams Torn Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, a chance encounter goes awry, leading to a tense situatuon in familiar surroundings

**The Fishing Hamlet was silent with only the rain making any noise, Maria noted that none of the inhabitants were being hostile like normal, in fact they were prostrating themselves before her and this man- no this Great One she was walking side by side with.**

Others however, still held bitter resentment for Maria and risked the Great One's wrath as they hurled harpoons at Maria intent on killing her. Vridd however, had other ideas as he deftly snatched an incoming harpoon from the air and threw it back at its owner impaling him through the neck and dropping him like a bag of stones, "Maybe now they'll have more respect for a lady of your standing." Vridd said making Maria look away for a moment, surely he was jesting, she thought to herself as the slightest tinge of a blush burned on her cheeks when she realized it was a genuine compliment.

With some minor annoyances along the way Vridd stopped as he watched a man who was grievously wounded, shuffle his way into a shack, "Simon..." Maria said with a sad expression on her face as the two started toward the cottage, Maria herself chose to wait outside while Vridd walked inside.

Simon looked up at the imposing man who walked in and smiled tiredly, "come to finish what he started?" He asked, prompting a curious look from the Great One, "No, but what have you done to earn these wounds?" Vridd asked as Simon grimaced, "I made a real botch of things is what I did." Simon paused, "I came too close to discovering the truth of this Hunter's Nightmare, now I can hear the bell... That damned bell of his, and because I can hear it, he's after me." Simon said with every breath coming as a gasping wheeze.

Vridd had an idea of whom he was being hunted by, that peculiar man in the cell who had asked if he could hear his bell and in truth he hadn't, though he was easily an old man, but so was Gehrman and he had not lost his touch in combat either, "Please... I need you to do something for me sir..." Simon asked rousing him from his thoughts, he gave no answer, but Simon continued, "...This village is the true secret. Testament to the old sins..." He paused for a moment, "...It feeds this Hunter's Nightmare..." He said, pausing once more to steady his breathing, "...Please, bring to an end the horror..." He asked, clearly begging this of him as his breathing grew more and more shallow, "...So our forefathers sinned?" He asked, looking not at Vridd, but at the floor as his life started to pool out around him, "...We hunters cannot bear their weight forever..." He said as tears began streaming from under his blindfold, "...It isn't fair, it just isn't fair..." He said before letting out a final rasping breath as he slumped over, as Maria walked in with a sigh.

Gaile and Nerco were awoken by the creeping light of the Nightmare Frontier's daytime cycle, as the two got dressed from their evening of passion. "We should see why Luna was so afraid of this area that she marked it as certain death, Gaile." Nerco said as she walked up to him clad only in her undergarments.

The two shared a quick but no less fiery kiss as Onnen coughed into her hand to get their attention, "Thaeon and I are with you on whatever you're planning." Nerco nodded and finished setting her armor in place, grabbing her sword and running it into the sash around her waist, before she turned to Gaile and nodded.

The two walked out of their shelter to be greeted by Onnen and Thaeon, and as Onnen said, they were waiting, "You know Nerco, from what I heard last night, you two had a hell of a time." He said making her blush, and she cursed the fact that she had forgotten Thaeon had been sleeping on top of their shelter.

Thaeon rested a hand on Nerco's shoulder, "Hey, that was a compliment, I'm happy you found someone." He said as he spared Onnen a longing glance but looked away before she noticed, but Nerco saw everything.

She knew how much Thaeon loved Onnen but he was so afraid of possible rejection that he opted to sit on the sidelines, contenting himself with merely being at her side and she respected him far too much to say anything on his behalf.

Several hours passed as Gaile, Nerco, Onnen, and Thaeon walked through a stone archway into what had to be an arena, as a veil of Nightmare Fog sealed them in, "The fuck? Why?" Thaeon asked, "That's why." Onnen said as an Amygdala dropped from its hanging perch atop a tower on the distance to greet the four of them.

The Great One could tell from a glance that Nerco was pregnant and as such it could do these four no harm, so it simply stood and watched. "Its because of the Prophecy, it won't risk injuring or killing Nerco or us since we're close to her." Thaeon said and Gaile nodded, "Looks like we're going to be stuck in here until someone ends this stalemate then." Gaile said, leveling a glare at the Amygdala, something it did right back.

Back in the Fishing Hamlet, Vridd and Maria began to hear the tolling of a bell and Maria grimaced at what was to come next. "You ignored my advice sir... Now reap your reward." Brador said as he appeared in a haze of red at the opposite end of a long rope bridge, his weapon in hand.

Vridd however, was not in the mood as white arcane light glowed on the edge of his blade, "Reality Slash." He stated in a dull, almost unamused tone of voice as he swung his sword and bisected the invading specter, banishing it back to the abyss whence it came.

These annoyances came and went another four times before they reached the shoreline where the corpse of Kos lay. Soon enough, Vridd saw the twitching of life within her as her abdomen distended horribly and the life within her moved toward her decayed nethers. An arm pale in complexion and appearing somewhat decomposed emerged from and pushed apart her folds to escape.

Kosma's orphaned child seemingly ignored the two and looked up at the eye of Kos watching over the Nightmare and began to weep.

Maria was hesitant to approach and rightfully so. This **_thing_** had been a demon on two legs when she fought it before, back when she was still alive.  Even then,  she had Gehrman, Ludwig, Eileen, and Laurence assisting. Now she was to do it again with the help of Kos' brother, but instead Vridd embraced the orphan as his kin. Though its milky white eyes were sightless the Orphan of Kos knew it was being held by family and let its guard down, exactly what Vridd wanted as he ruthlessly snapped its neck. "Forgive me Kosma..." He said as crimson tears flowed from his eyes. Soon after, he noticed the spirit of the Orphan kneeling beside him, his form pristine and uncorrupted by decay. Before Vridd could react, it dissipated and the Orphan flowed out to sea, where the spirit form of his mother appeared alongside him. Next to Vridd from seemingly nowhere, was the villager they encountered on the outskirts of the Hamlet.

The Villager looked out to sea with a smile before speaking. "Ah... Sweet child of Kos... Returned to the ocean, a bottomless curse... A bottomless sea, accepting of all that their is... And can be." He said before wandering off and Kos appeared to Vridd in spirit form one last time. "Thank you Vriddja for setting my son free from his torment." She said planting a loving kiss upon his forehead as her form dissipated and was carried out to sea on the Northeastern gale.

With his business concluded, he approached Maria and tenderly grasped her hand and a mark appeared in its surface. "This is a rune that frees you of your bonds to the Nightmare, so long as I still draw breath you are free to move throughout the realms as I do." He said as he visualized in his minds eye, the Nightmare Frontier. Before the two of them, a rift opened up and so Maria and Vridd ventured forth into its pitch black depths.

The staring match between Amygdala, the Hunter, and the three Keepers continued well into the night as Vridd and Maria appeared in a sheltered alcove within the Nightmare Frontier and patiently sat down waiting for daylight so they could move. Vridd watched a creature of the Nightmare skitter along the ground only for something to swallow the creature, pulling it into the earth with a burst of loose soil, chunks of rock, and a large spray of blood.

Hours passed as daylight filters into the cave and Maria and Vridd begin their trek from the cave and into the depths of this layer of the Nightmare World within the Dreamlands.

The staredown between the five continued unabated until a translucent white shockwave sailed through the air bisecting the Amygdala vertically up the middle as its two halves fell to the ground and the barrier disappeared, soon after, Nerco and Onnen doubled over clutching their abdomens directly where their wombs were located as heavy blushes burned on both their cheeks. "Hello Lady D'Arcaand, and Lady Veronique" Vridd said with a smirk as he walked into the arena, "Oh shit... Gaile get outta he- hrk!" Thaeon started to say as he too was forced to take a knee in the presence of his lord and maker "You... Must be the Hunter." Vridd said as his ember orange eyes bored into Gaile's golden amber orbs.

Gaile grit his teeth in the presence of what was obviously a Great One, and if he had to guess, "Vriidjainkoaren, am I correct?" He said and the Great One smiled, "Flora has certainly done a good job educating her latest plaything." He paused, confusing Gaile. "Do tell me Good Hunter, has She taken you to her bed chambers yet?" He asked, making Nerco glare daggers at Vridd.

He felt Nerco's gaze and smirked, "Dear oh dear, I've upset the princess." He said turning to face Nerco as he walked over to her and knent down beside her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Lady D'Arcaand, would you kindly rid me of these three annoyances?" He asked as her eyes widened in horror, knowing she could not refuse an order from he, her maker as she stood on shaky legs, tears flowing from her eyes as they started to glow like white hot metal and her sclera were consumed by hues of scarlet.

She moved in a blur of motion, slashing Gaile deeply across his chest as her now blank expression stared him in the face causing him to let out a grunt of pain as tears flowed freely from Nerco's eyes, "Vridd! What did you do to her you bastard!?" Gaile yelled as he dashed to avoid Nerco while Vridd sat and watched, Gaile had never wanted to kill another flesh and blood being as much as he wanted to kill Vridd right now.

Nerco on the other hand was trapped inside her own body watching helplessly as she moved again and again trying to murder the man she loved, tears streamed from her eyes as her heart was slowly torn apart more and more every time she succeeded in harming Gaile further, "Stop... Please stop... I don't want this!" She screamed out as her body froze dropping her blades as she fell to her knees clutching her head screaming as pain assaulted every nerve in her body.

Gaile took his chance on a risk and wrapped his arms around Nerco in an attempt to bring her back she looked up at him her eyes had returned to cool violet but the red tinge to her sclera remained, "I can't fight it much longer Gaile..." She paused and captured him in a fierce kiss that he returned, she broke away and held a dagger over her chest, "Please Gaile... I don't want to watch you die... Kill me before I lose control again..." She said, as Gaile grabbed and tossed the blade away, "No chance in hell!" He yelled still hugging her to his frame.

In a last desperate attempt to help her, he pressed his forehead to hers and concentrated, "Nerco, you once told me that I didn't have enough faith in myself as a Hunter, well I'm going to tell you the very same for yourself." Gaile said as he held the mental connection with her. "You are a warrior of Loran, you're stronger than this. Fight it. Fight it tooth and nail!" He spoke to her through their mental connection before He was hoisted away into the air by Vridd who had a firm hold on his neck.

The Great One, Vridd sneered at Gaile. "Its absolutely adorable watching you try to save her, but its futile, The Creator chooses, and the Slaves obey." He said as he formed his hand into a spear point for a visceral attack, only for Nerco's blade to punch through his arms, forcing him to release his hold on Gaile as she violently twisted the blade, "I am nobody's slave... I am Lady Nerco of House D'Arcaand and if you wish not to be destroyed Vriddjainkoaren, you will leave. me. **ALONE!** " She said defiantly, having forced his influence under heel before blasting him back with a burst of violet flame taking her blade from its hilt with a metallic ringing.

Vridd began to chuckle as tge dust kicked up by his landing began to settle, "What is this that I'm witnessing that allows you to defy your maker?" He asked her as the tiny patches of flame that defiantly clung to the surface of his coat continued to burn, "Love?" He asked again, "Truly this is an annoyance worthy of my time and effort to investigate." He said as Nerco's blade began to glow white hot as it liquefied after he ripped it from ir forearm and started to fade away, "You and I will most assuredly meet again Hunter, and on that day... death... death will come straight for you." He said as his presence vanished entirely.

Thaeon and Onnen recovered and joined Gaile and Nerco, both wearing apologetic looks, "We should have had your back you two..." Onnen said quickly, "Onnen... Its okay he is our maker he will always hold some sway over us." Nerco paused, hugging Onnen the way a sister would, "As long as Vridd still lives, we Keepers of the Old Lords will never truly be free." She said to her which reignited the flame of determination within Onnen and Thaeon both.

Unbeknownst to the party of four the Amygdala held a breach within its very being that opened as its corpse collapsed in upon itself sucking the four into its blackened depths, their next destination unknown.

Onnen and Thaeon found themselves outside the Eleventh Division Barracks and quickly got to their feet, "Seems like Vridd wants Gaile and Nerco to himself if the breach sent us back here..." Thaeon surmised and Onnen nodded her agreement as the two walked into the Barracks and started to make preparations for the final battle yet to come.

Gaile and Nerco however, found themselves flung to the far north of Yharnam's territory as Castle Cainhurst loomed before them. "This isnt good... This isnt good at all." Gaile said as he noticed Nerco starting to shiver in the extreme cold and hugged her to his frame letting her draw warmth from him as the two ascended the stairs outside to be met by a welcoming committee of six Cainhurst Knights, "Her Magesty would have audience with you Good Hunter, your guest as well, kindly follow us." The most decorated of the six spoke as two Knights gathered up the rear, with one on either side of Gaile and Nerco, with the Captain and her Lieutenant taking the front as they were escorted to the Throne Room.

Gaile and Nerco were left before Queen Annalise, and Gaile was loathe to kneel before the Vileblood Queen but knew better than to forego his manners, as he knelt down before her, Nerco followed suit with a well hidden look of begrudging respect for the Queen seated before her.

Annalise smiled at Gaile, she looked far better than last he saw her, her skin was fuller and more youthful it was obvious she had recently fed, and extremely well at that, "Moon Scented Hunter and his Honored Guest, we bid thee rise to thine feet." She said with an inviting warmth, "It is our assumption that thou wish to remain in Cainhurst no longer than thou must Good Hunter?" And Gaile nodded, "I assume the roads are far too treacherous for travel?" Gaile asked and the Queen nodded, yes, there will be an opening to transport you both to Hemwick Charnel in three days time." She said with a pause, "Until then, wouldst thou kindly remain as guests of our hospitality?" She asked, and Gaile accepted, again knowing better than to refuse her.

Gaile and Nerco were led to a spacious and extravagant room for guests staying over and given keys to lock the door if they left.

Once truly alone with Gaile, Nerco relaxed her guard and was comforted by him, "Three days, we can do this Nerco." Gaile said as he laid down in the soft bed and hugged Nerco to his frame both not realizing how exhausted they truly were until they finally laid down, as sleep took them instantly.

The next morning arrived and to no one's surprise the frozen maelstrom surrounding Cainhurst was still going strong. Nerco woke first and opted for a bath, she was greeted by a servant assigned to tend Her and Gaile's every need upon exiting their room after leaving a note for Gaile for when he woke up.

Nerco and her escort walked the halls of the Castle at a steady pace on their way to the Bath Hall, "Its almost like being back home..." Nerco mused, gaining the attention of the servant walking beside her, "Milady?" She responded gaining Nerco's attention. "Oh, pay me no mind, I'm just thinking back on something that I left behind, many, many lifetimes ago." Nerco said with a wistful sigh, to which the servant replied with another question, "Do you ever miss it? The life you once had as a Noblewoman of Loran?" She asked making Nerco seriously stop to ponder, "I suppose no... I don't miss it at all, my Father was such a cold man, He cared more for the status of the family name more than his eldest Daughter's happiness." She said bitterly, "Truth be told, I had always known he wished that I had been born a man instead of a woman." Nerco said with genuine sadness in her voice. Before they knew it, the servant had lead Nerco yo the Bath Hall.

The Servant bowed to Nerco and opened the door for her, "I'll arrange for some fresh towels, and a change of clothes, and if you would like, I can have your armor sent to our craftsman to be polished?" She asked Nerco and after a moment, she nodded, "I dont see see an issue with that." Nerco said with a smile as she closed the door.

The hot water of the bath had been just what she needed as she let out a sigh of contentment that to gutter minded individuals might have been mistaken as a moan of pleasure whilst she relaxed in the hot water which had been treated with revitalizing mineral deposits that reminded her a great deal of the mineral baths she took at home before she was cast out by her Father.

She allowed herself to soak for a good thirty minutes before she began to wash herself with a lavender scented lather in an ornate glass bottle that when she thought about it had a similar shape To Gaile's Beasthood, surely no one would notice, she thought as she reached for the bottle and slowly slid it into her nethers beneath tge surface of the water, causing her to release a moan of pleasure that was exaxtly what it sounded like to anyone that might be eavesdropping on her.

She continued to pleasure herself with the container for another thirty minutes gradually working the bulge of what would be a knot into her depths before she reached the widest point and with a little more easing it slipped right inside granting her an intense orgasm. Coming down from her pleasured high, Nerco let out short moans and mewls as she tried to work her muscles to push the container back out, a minimal effort on her part but still she preferred the real thing, she made sure to wash the container in the hot water as she placed it back with the others and got out.

Wrapping a long towel around herself, She found the Cainhurst equivalent to her usual attire a white tunic with silver filigree trim, that would have suited her were she not an exile of her household a pair of white underwear which to her keen eye were pristine and indeed never worn, along with white thigh highs to go with it it almost seemed like they had made a photo negative coloration of her armor whilst her regular set was being tended to by their craftsman.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Gaile waiting for her, "They tried to bring you a dress... I told them that they would never see you in it." Gaile said warmly making her smile, "I can imagine the Queen will want to see me dressed as a proper lady at some point though Gaile, and for both our sakes... I will acquiesce" she said, raising up on the tips of the boots she was given to kiss Gaile, something that made two servants at tge far end of the hall giggle with blushes on their faces as they rounded the corner.

The two spent much time exploring the areas of the Castle that Annalise allowed them to, the areas they weren't to visit were posted by guards to advise them on a different path it seemed the entire West Wing was off limits to them under the pretense that it was unstable and was being worked on by a servant party.

Dinner came sooner than expected and of course they joined Annalise, Nerco was held up, because as she'd predicted the Queen wished to see her dress as a proper lady, when she walked out into the Dining Hall wearing a richly pigmented violet Bordeaux Dress, Gaile was stunned as she took her seat next to him, "You look beautiful." He murmured into her ear, making Nerco blush a little, "Flattery will only get you so far Good Hunter." She said playfully making Annalise smile, "Ah, to be young and in love, we remember our youth so fondly though back then we were merely Princess of Castle Cainhurst." She said with a small smile that just showed a glimpse of her fangs.

After an evening spent with the Queen, the two retired to the guest room provided to them. Annalise was a pleasant person to be around, more so than Gaile remembered, this was something that gnawed away at him endlessly as he drifted off with Nerco held protectively against him, sure, anyone can change in ten years, but he didn't see her being such a person, only time would tell for sure, but for now, he would keep up his facade of pleasantry...

If only for another two days until they were being carried away to Hemwick Charnel never to see the Forsaken Castle of Cainhurst again if luck was on their side.


	11. Winter's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaile and Nerco are welcomed as Guests at Castle Cainhurst but not everything is as it seems...

**Gaile and Nerco both awoke to the cloudy morning light of Cainhurst and Nerco found her armor polished to pristine beauty with a newly woven violet sash that would have served to hold her sword at her waist but before she could even walk toward it, she felt nauseous and instantly went for the bucket that she suspected was placed there for this exact reason.**

Gaile was no fool and he knew what was going on as he gently rubbed Nerco's back. "So when were you going to tell me that I'm going to be a Father?" Gaile asked with loving warmth as she looked up at him with a saddened expression. "I wanted it to be a surprise..." She said as he helped her up, and offered her a leather pouch containing all purpose antidotes.

He smiled as she took the pouch and placed three of the small white tablets under her tongue to dissolve, "Thank you Gaile..." She said with a warm smile as she felt the nausea ebbing away and started getting dressed in her armor she found that a Knight's bodyglove had been placed with her armor along with undergarments that matched her exact body type, she found it slightly unnerving but said nothing as she dressed in the undergarments, then the bodyglove, which was made of black cotton, of an extremely high thread count, she also noticed her usual thigh high stockings had been replaced with thigh high black leather boots to which the plates of her leggings and greaves had been attached.

The two found a knight waiting for them, leaning against the wall opposite their guest room door. "Good Hunter, and Lady D'Arcaand, Her Majesty has individual requests to make of you both of you will follow me to the Throne Room." She said, leading them forward and right before The Vileblood Queen.

Annalise was sitting upon her throne as she always was when Gaile and Nerco were escorted in. "Ah, The Good Hunter and Lady D'Arcaand, a pleasure to see you again, our esteemed guests. We trust that the accommodation was suitable to thine needs?" Annalise asked and on cue Gaile and Nerco took a knee before speaking to her, "Of course Your Majesty." Nerco spoke as she knew the ins and outs of Noble Society far better than Gaile.

Gaile looked up at Annalise's serene blue eyes, and let out a gruff exhale before speaking, he made his disdain for Vilebloods quote clear in his tone. "As I figured, there is a catch to your hospitality." Gaile said flatly. And Annalise frowned slightly.

she rested her face on a hand propped up on her throne and nodded gently "I suppose that isn't completely incorrect... The captain of my royal guards will be returning soon from an important mission and I would like to ask you Good Hunter if you could greet him at the gates?" She asked, her annoyance toward Gaile, her distant nephew who shared Cainhurst lineage through her half sister Iris very apparent.

Gaile huffed. "As if I have a choice." He mutters walking out of the Throne Room and toward the main gate while Nerco remained with the Queen, which was her request for the Keeper who was almost as old as herself.

Gaile arrived at the gates to the forsaken castle in time to see a portal appear from thin air and a carriage appear from the portal, pulled by undead horses and apparently drawn by no one, when the carriage pulled to a stop the portal closed and the carriage door opened and from its interior, a man emerged.

The Captain of the Royal Guard no doubt, He was easily younger than Gaile in appearance and had a head of thick brown hair and steely blue eyes, He was sheathing a blade reminiscent of a Cainhurst Chikage before he reached back in and pulled a woman from within the carriage, it looked as though a long battle had been fought and the man had won.

He held her firmly as she tried to free herself from his grip. "Don't struggle Marianne." He said, as two knights escorted her elsewhere, before his blue eyes flicked over to Gaile. "And you are?" He asked Gaile in a no nonsense, no bullshit tone of voice.

Gaile furrowed his brows and wore a light scowl as he looked at the man with barely restrained contempt. "Gaile Arkenmire, the Queen sent me to get you." Gaile said, forcing himself perform the Hunter's Salutation.

The man huffed in response. "Did she now?" He asked as he walked off, threatening to leave him behind prompting a huff of annoyance from Gaile, the two shot small talk back and forth as they walked. "Do you have a name? Or should I just keep calling you Captain?" Gaile asked and the Captain stopped. "Dante, my name is Dante Harpenden." He said before walking off

Gaile easily kept pace with the Dante while glaring daggers at the sharp tongued youth. "Another typical Vileblood who thinks he's better than everyone else... Great." Gaile muttered as they walked back.

Dante glared at him from the corner of his right eye. "One doesn't become the Captain of the guards by not being ambitious." He said, clearly playing with Gaile, hoping to get a bit of a rise out of him.

Gaile caught him off guard with his next question. "Whats going to happen to Maria?" Gaile asked, fearing for the life of Nerco's mentor.

He stopped and looked over at Gaile. "why do you care about Marianne?" He asked, his tone slightly abrasive.

Gaile knew he struck a weak point and continued. "She served as a mentor in the sword to my lover." Gaile explained, holding eye contact with Dante. "I'd hate to see Nerco lose a close friend... She's lost enough people in her life." Gaile said making it very clear that if they attempted to execute her he would intervene.

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Well I don't know what will come of the woman to be honest, she's not my problem anymore." Dante said as Gaile's face hardened into a piercing glare. "How can you be so heartless you look about her age surely you two were friends once?" Gaile asked looking Dante square on his cerulean blue eyes.

Dante's expression faltered for a moment. "Y-you could say that I suppose, maybe once I would have cared... We were set to be wed but..." He laughed humorlessly. "... Neither of us wanted that" He said, but Gaile didn't relent.

He placed a firm hand on Dante's shoulder, still looking him square in the eyes. "Part of you still cares, I see it in your eyes." Gaile said firmly and left the Captain alone with his thoughts.

His stony expression returned as he watched Gaile turn the corner to the Throne Room. "You don't know anything about me." He said venomously before resuming walking in shortly after Gaile.

Nerco spent much of her morning and Afternoon with Annalise, and even she was beginning to grow weary of the Queen's overwhelming kindness and hospitality.

The Queen was engaging in small talk with Nerco wondering what was taking her Captain so long. "How art thou enjoying Castle Cainhurst Lady D'arcaand?" Annalise asked

Nerco paused in thought but wore an apprehensive smile as she thought out her next words carefully. "Its been lovely but I am eager to return to Yharnam, to be on familiar ground once more." Nerco said with pure honesty.

the Queen nodded "That is understandable, well then, we trust that when our Captain returns you'll be able to take thine leave" she said with a kind smile as the two continued to walk the halls while they awaited the return of Gaile and the Captain.

Of course, Annalise would allow Nerco to leave once the Keeper was parted with the two lives she had sensed growing within her, the Great Ones desired their survival, she however, desired to spite the great ones for denying her the privilege of bearing them an heir.

The two arrived back in the Throne Room in time to see Gaile push open the heavy doors to open the way, Dante walked back into the throne room behind Gaile and bowed before his Queen. "Welcome back Captain Harpenden, we trust thine hunt bore fruit?" She asked already knowing of Marianne's capture, he nodded in response keeping his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "Of course my Queen." He said before rising to his feet at her behest.

Annalise nodded whilst looking Dante in his blue eyes. "Excellent, Marianne was to be thine bride at one point, canst thou keep thine emotional distance when the guillotine rises tomorrow at sunhigh?" She asked, and Nerco instantly knew they were speaking of Maria. "What did Maria do?" Nerco asked, all pleasantry and decorum gone from her voice as her eyes glowed like hot metal.

Dante's look turned to Nerco. "That is none of your concern Miss." he looked back at the Queen "You can count on me my Liege. Any emotions will be held in check." He said, but for some reason heart-wrenching pain ripped into Dante, making him grimace for a moment.

Nerco turned her white hot eyes on Dante. "Shut it boy. I'm 700 years your senior, now you would do well to answer the fucking question before I get any angrier." Nerco said as her gauntlets glowed orange with arcane heat, while Gaile drew Meier's Chikage choosing not to trick the blade with blood, He was ready to assist Nerco if violence broke out.

Dante looked at the Queen for instruction and open a passing glance from her she nodded. "All bets are off Captain..." She said, looking at Nerco as her calm icy blue eyes changed to bloody crimson, "Destroy the Hunter" Annalise said as she walked away leaving the Captain to play with his toys. "Dont rough up the Keeper too badly if she tries to interfere, Captain." Her voice echoed as he readied himself for a good fight. "Try and last more than a minute will you?" Dante said as he tensed his grip on the hilt of his sheathed Chikage.

Nerco's eyes began to fill with black in the region of her sclera as she glared at the young Captain. "Your Queen should have thought better than to discuss killing my mentor in the sword in front of me, thinking I didn't know her full name, how stupid do you people think think I am?" Nerco said venomously, her hands were alight with Arcane Fire as another knight joined in to keep Nerco occupied.

Dante scowled at Nerco. "You watch your tongue in the presence of royalty, you filthy wretch" his attention turned back to Gaile, his blade ready for battle

"I am royalty, cur." Nerco said, before turning on a heel and grabbing hold of the revealed to be female Knight's helmet and rapidly melted through the thin silver plate drawing a single agonized wail from the knight as her lifeless body slumped backwards and was relieved of the straight sword she was carrying, its was now two against one, and if Dante had cared at all for the knight that had just died, he hid it well, as he smiled at his combatants. "At last, a fair fight." He said as his fangs slowly, but visibly elongated.

Gaile smirked as his Inner Beast stirred a little. "You've got some brass balls to think you can beat the man who bested The First Hunter." Gaile said as he dashed forward with Perfect Quickening, the way it was used by the Old Hunters, though Dante nonchalantly blocked Gaile's swing and pushed him back by thrusting his sheathed Chikage into his chest throwing him backward several feet across the Throne Room.

Dante scowled at Gaile as he flew back across the Throne Room. "Watch your tongue you fool, you are in the presence of a lady of noble birth, were you raised in a barn?" he said as his eyes flicked over to Nerco with a saddened glance, he deeply detested fighting women and hoped she would not involve herself.

Gaile got to his feet with a groan and looked at the Keeper. "Stay Back Nerco... Don't take an unnecessary risk." Gaile said as Dante disappeared in his own blur of Quickening, the blades their Chikage grinding against one another creating sparks and heat friction, "Defeating you like this, has no meaning Good Hunter." Dante said as Gaile's eyes hardened into a glare. "Come on kid, this cant be all you've got." Gaile said in a low and deathly serious tone. "Embrace your Inner Beast... Get stronger Arkenmire... After that, we'll settle this matter." Dante said before knocking his legs out from under him with the scabbard of his Chikage, and bisecting Gaile with a single slash. " **GAILE!** " Nerco cried out and suddenly fell to her knees as as a veil of numbing mist that lined her armor was triggered by the activation of her powers. "N-Nerco..." Gaile gasped out as his vision faded to black and two knights walked into the room and dragged the weakened Keeper away.

Dante flicked Gaile's blood from his blade and slowly sheathed his Chikage and turned to bow to the Queen "My apologies my Queen, it angers me that such measures had to be taken in your presence" He said as he looked over at Annalise who simply waved him off.

Gaile awoke with a gasp at the lantern in Hemwick Charnel Lane, well outside Cainhurst. " **DAMMIT!** " He yelled slamming his fist into the ground causing a spiderweb crack to form from the immense strength that Hunters and Vilebloods were both possessed of.

Dante stood up from his bow and smirked "I can't imagine what you needed from those two your Majesty, they provided little challenge" Dante said as he followed behind Annalise as an escort.

Annalise continued to walk while wearing a smile that revealed her fangs. "All in good time my dear Captain..." Annalise' voice said in a chilling tone as Nerco struggled in the grip of the two knights that were dragging her away, she was swiftly imprisoned in a locked chamber in the west wing, it had all the amenities of the guest room she shared with Gaile but not the luxury of coming and going as she pleased. Felling to her knees, tears streamed down her cheeks as she wept silently and waited for Gaile to find his way back to her.

That is… if he wasn't dead for good this time seeing as all the lanterns in Cainhurst had been destroyed… she didn't want to entertain the thought, but it was as much a possibility as him surviving and merely having no way to return.

Returning to the Hunter's Dream, Gaile was met with the soothing voice of the Moon Presence, she sounded far kinder and less like the condescending bitch he thought her to be. " _ **We'll get her back Gaile… We will find a way I give you my word as a Great One.**_ " she said and Gaile nodded in response. "I may have a way to get back… I just don't want to do it… I don't want to ask _her_ to help me." Gaile said, in a tone of annoyance, he was of course speaking of the High End Prostitute, Arianna.

She lived in Cathedral Ward, and unknown to most, was a survivor of the Healing Church sanctioned massacre at Cainhurst, but was only a child at the time.

Gaile was loathe to the idea of paying her a visit but she was Cainhurst Nobility she could open the way for him and for Nerco he would swallow his pride and do what she would no doubt ask of him.

His form dissipated as he knelt before the Cathedral Ward Awakening Stone and spoke the name of Oedon Chapel and as he left a beautiful woman's form faded into view, long flowing auburn hair lined with flecks of silvery blonde and a pair of luminous red amber eyes framed a face that would tempt any man who looked upon it. " _ **May the blood guide your way Gaile.**_ " She said with a serene smile as she faded away and the lumen flowers surrounding the great tree all bloomed at once.

The sun was setting when Gaile arrived in Cathedral Ward, he knew that the beasts would soon emerge, its not that the sunlight was dangerous to them, they were just nocturnal hunters, as was he himself. He walked down the lamp lit streets and ominously enough the distant rumble of thunder in the cloudy sky told him this was going to be a wild night, not to mention he could feel the oncoming storm, and how it changed the atmosphere around him. "This… is going to be a rough night." Gaile thought to himself as he stood before the nearly pitch black Cathedral Square, the blood and bodies from the previous fight that was had here had long since been cleaned up and he knew the Lesser Amygdala was no longer a threat either, still… something felt off to the veteran Hunter.

Gaile wasn't the least bit surprised when the downpour of the coming storm fell upon him without any warning, and with the heavy rain dampening the Senior Hunter's sense of sound his soon to be assailants made their move. A trail of motion and a wave of dispersing water directly behind Gaile, who responded by drawing his right hand revolver with a tired sigh and pointing it lazily behind him without turning to face his attacker. He smirked before turning to face his attacker a Beast with a lithe figure and tattered ribbons of clothing being all that covered its body, lightly muscled arms flexed taut as long bone talons extended from its forearms, before blue electricity began to dance around its form. "Hrrmmmm Never seen anything quite like you..." Gaile said as the beast disappeared in a haze of black and red with only its blood red eyes giving away its movements.

Gaile drew his Chikage with his right hand and prepared himself for a long and bloody affair. " **COME ON THEN FOUL BEAST!** " He yelled in bitter rage as the glow of the beast's eyes and the dispersion of the pooling rainwater on the cobblestone revealed its every move.

To Be Continued in Chapter 12

[Author's Notes]  
Q: What are these new beasts that Gaile is going fight?  
A: They are a subtype of Darkbeast that can use Quickening, Think Fury from Devil May Cry 5, Bloodborne Edition.


End file.
